


Kraljevski Venac

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medieval, Multi, Slavic AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Relationships: Edin Džeko/Aleksandar Kolarov, Marko Patelić/Dejan Stanković, Milos Krasic/Milan Jovanovic





	Kraljevski Venac

Королевский венок.

Дорогу замело. Старый Пантелий надвинул шапку на лоб, ворот шубы поднял. Глянул под бок – сын сидел закутанный в драный материнский полушубок, из-под мехового треуха смотрели черные как смородины глаза.  
\- Замерз чать, сынко? – спросил Пантелий. Тот только головой покачал.  
\- Не, батько. – донеслось до него. – Дотерплю до городища…  
Доехали до постоялого двора они только к рассвету, зевающий мальчонка выполз из добротного дома, крытого соломой, взял под уздцы распряженного коня Пантелия, увел его в конюшню, получив медную монетку.  
\- Идем, Марко… - Пантелий подтолкнул сына в спину. – Заходь, околеешь так…  
Они долго грелись у очага, разожженного заботливым хозяином двора, пили горячий сбитень, закусывали жаренной бараниной. Сын уж носом клевал, глядя в пламя, танцующее меж поленьев, отец задумчиво перебирал в ладони мелкие монеты – не густо, да и то ради этого пришлось двух коров продать, чтоб кузнец перековал старый дедовский меч, чтоб ладную обувку справить.  
\- Ко двору приехали чтоль? – спросил мимоходом хозяин, подливая в кружку разморенному мальчонке.  
\- Ко двору… - кивнул Пантелий. – Государь позвал. Должен я службу ему служить, вот, хочу на сына передать правление своё…  
\- Добро дело… - улыбнулся тот. – Кушайте, в спаленке я вам постелил. Почивать идите после. Утром авось и пройдет метель то…

Метель и впрямь унялась, и, проснувшись, Пантелий пошел коня проверить. Оседлал его, кликнул сына, усадил в седло впереди себя и тронулся в путь. До дворца короля путь был недолгий, да ехать пришлось все мимо домов местных богатеев… Марко крутил головой во все стороны, словно сыч, глядя как ладно живут люди и дивился в душе – что бы батьке не пойти на службу к Деяну раньше, авось и им побираться бы не пришлось…  
Как до площади добрались, вдруг шум раздался, крики, свист: показались сани, запряженные тройкой гнедых скакунов, украшенные богато, устланные мехами. В санях сидела, закутанная в лисью шубу, красавица. Косы лежали у высокого лба, словно корона, у румяных щек раскачивались золотые чеканные серьги, шею обвивали бусы из самоцветов. Пантелий не успел коня остановить и извозчик красавицы замахнулся на него хлыстом, ожег больно. Саней и след простыл, а мальчик обернулся к отцу, утиравшему лоб от крови из рассеченного лба.  
\- По что ты не догонишь и не ответишь ему тем же, батько?  
\- Полно тебе… - отец только нахмурился – стыдно ему стало перед чадом. – Не посмел бы я. И мало бы кто посмел…  
\- А что так? – удивился сын.  
\- Не знаешь ты, кто эта девка в лисьем меху… Короля наша полюбовница… Христена, дочь вельможника румынского. Как приехала, так и околдовала Деяна…  
\- Откель знаешь?  
\- Люди болтают… - отмахнулся Пантелий. – Полно об том толковать, вот уж и государев дворец видно.  
В этом богатом доме, сложенном из камня и крытом настоящей глиняной черепицей, Деян жил зимой. Летом у него другой дворец был – выше да краше, резной терем, который Стефан из рода лужицких князей изукрашивал. Многие чужеземные гости дивились на чудо резное, приезжая в Белград…  
Увидели они и сани красавицы-румынки, которые распрягал чернявый конюх, и саму девицу. Держа шубу у груди, она медленно шла по двору, а богатые меха волочились позади нее по снегу, утоптанному ногами челяди. Обернувшись к конюшему, она бросила ему монетку, которую тот ловко поймал.  
\- Глянь-ка, батько… - зашептал Марко. – Серебряк кинула… И не жалко ей серебряка для холопа?  
\- Ну её… На королевскую милость она живет… - буркнул отец, кивнул привратникам, подошел, чтоб доложиться, кто он и зачем приехал. Показал грамоту государеву и, опосля того, как его пропустили, подозвал Марко и наказал ему со двора никуда не идти.  
\- Тут стой. Коли замерзнешь – ноги разомни. Никуда не ходи. Нашего коня никто стеречь не станет окромя нас. Понял?  
\- Понял, батько… - кивнул мальчонка и треух свой старый на лоб надвинул.

Долго ли коротко ли стоял Марко во вдоре, а стужа свое дело сделала, стал он замерзать. И приплясывал и вкруг коня бегал, а согреться в старом рваном полушубке – мудреное дело. Уповал он только на батьку, который вот-вот бы из дома государева вышел.  
\- Это кто тут такой прыгает, а?  
Марко обмер, голову поднимая и отодвигая со лба шапку, чтоб разглядеть, кто перед ним.  
Христена, государева полюбовница, стояла, уперев руки в бока, а чернявый конюх ее в рукав посмеивался.  
\- Марко я, государыня… - поклонился мальчик. – Пантелия сын… - а потом осмелев добавил. – Батьку ко дворцу призвали, жду вот его тут. – и уж совсем смело спросил. – Аль дорого такая шубейка как твоя стоит?  
Румынка расхохоталась, всплеснув руками, обернулась к конюху, подмигнула ему лукаво.  
\- Ты глянь на него, Адри, а! про шубейку спрашивает! Почто тебе знать, сколько за нее отдано, малец?  
\- Знать хочу, сколь мне государю служить, чтоб такую же сработали… Мерзну… - смутился мальчонка, а Христена вдруг смеяться перестала, подошла ближе и присела перед ним, обдавая горячим женским ароматом.  
\- Мерзнешь, говоришь? – она погладила Марко по щеке, выпрямилась, махнула рукой. – Идем-ка за мной.  
\- Батька не велел… - шмыгнул мальчишка.  
\- Это почему бы?  
\- Коня нельзя одного оставить, смотреть за ним никто не станет…  
\- Адри присмотрит… - возразила Христена, кивнула конюху, тот поклонился и взял старого Рыбку под уздцы.

Вела она его по лестнице, а после по темному коридору, привела в горницу, где сидели красивые девки в ярких нарядах, вышивали да пели тихо. Увидав Христену, они вскочили, одна приняла тяжелую шубу, вторая плат с плеч царственной любовницы.  
\- Еды принесите, горячей, да питья поболе… - приказала она. – Морозит на дворе… Государь то меня не спрашивал?  
Девицы забегали, лавку подставили, накрыли покрывальцем, в кубок плеснули теплого вина, блюдо горячей снедью наполнили.  
\- Шапку то сними… - хихикнула одна, стянула с головы Марко треух, стащила и полушубок старый мамкин.  
Мальчонка зарделся – стало ему стыдно, что одет он, наследник рода древнего, сравнимого с королевским, словно самый младший конюший. Вон, даже девки сенные государевой полюбовницы и то в парче да шелках.  
\- Ешь, по сторонам после глядеть станешь… - сказала Христена. – Платье мое подайте, что расселись?  
Девицы снова зашумели-забегали, Христена поднялась и к вящему ужасу Марко стала с себя покровы свои снимать. На пол и сарафан алый, расшитый бусинами, полетел и рубашка из тонкого льна, и внутренняя рубаха, нательная, из белого тонкого шелка. Просунула румынка руки в длинные рукава платья, пуговички да завязки многочисленные служки ей застегнули, по-новому косу уложили, обернули голову повязкой, расшитой золотом.  
Дверь хлопнула, Христена обернулась и тут же в поклоне склонилась, служек словно ветром сдуло, Марко так и остался с куском хлеба в руке смотреть как в горницу король Деян вошел.  
\- А это кто такой еще?  
Мальчонка еле посмел голову поднять, а как поднял, то уже не опустил.  
\- А смелый то какой, в глаза смотрит… - усмехнулся король, Христена прильнула к нему, руку его к щеке прижала, пальцы унизанные перстнями стала целовать.  
\- Пантелия старого то сын… - сказала она, а Деян кивнул.  
\- Видно, кровушка то говорит. Нынче его отец со мной поедет, ему рано взрослеть придется, имением править.  
\- А когда, государь, я сам смогу тебе служить? – Марко выпрямился, с лавки слез, все также сжимая в руке кусок хлеба.  
\- А что, желание есть такое? – усмехнулся тот.  
\- Есть…  
\- Вот и ладно. Как подрастешь, так и приходи ко мне служить. – Деян кивнул ему. – Иди, батька твой небось во дворе.

Пантелий, Старым прозванный, потому как детей ему боги даровали только в возрасте зрелом, на войну с Деяном отправился. Не было его год и три месяца, за него в поместье сын править остался, Марко, двенадцати лет от роду.  
Три года прожили они в мире, пока снова границам враг не стал угрожать и не созвал Деян своих дружинников ко двору…

В ставке шумно было, всхрапывали и били копытами кони, блеяли овцы в загонах, мычали коровы, носились с котлами и провиантом служки, солдатня сидела у костров и орала песни, заливая тоску по дому и страх перед кончиной сладким сбитнем и медовухой, десятники и сотники обходили свои дружины, кто чинами старше у высоких походных столов стояли, говорили о том, пойдет ли снег или небо ясным на всю ночь останется…  
Тихо было лишь у королевского шатра, стража стояла на посту, позевывая, сам государь сидел чуть поодаль с ближайшими сподвижниками и четырьмя воеводами. Сын его от первой, законной супруги, Неманья, длинное ясеневое копье затачивал, искры сыпались от точила на сырую землю, по которой с утра морозец прошел. Племянники, Александар да Бранислав, сестер старшей да средней сыновья, безбородые юнцы еще, но с огнем в глазах да румянцем от предстоящей битвы во всю щеку, молча старших слушали, вникали в воинское дело – быть им воеводами при дядьке-короле.  
\- Таким вот крюком да и зайдем сюда. – Деян поднялся на ноги, плащ за плечи откинул. – Поздно, идите почивать. На рассвете рано встанем.  
Пантелий Старый, отвернувшись, закашлялся, незаметно кровь утер, сочившуюся с уголка рта – не приведут боги, король увидит – сошлет домой, а то - позор да возврат к той жизни, которой жили они все годы, пока не пришлось Пантелию в походе против боснов побывать да нажить жалования. На то серебро да злато отстроил он старый дом заново, дочерей замуж отдал, с долгами расплатился… Служба государева трудна да отдаривается сполна…  
В шатер свой ввалился, чуть не упал – ладно Марко успел подхватить, помог отцу на лавку сесть, без слов горячего питья принес.  
\- Плох ты. – вдруг сказал. – Сидел бы дома на печи, помрешь ведь так… Что я мамке скажу?  
\- Скажешь, что на службе у государя помер… - отмахнулся Пантелий. – Что не спишь то? Не возьму тебя в битву, не проси. Ты у меня единственный сын…  
\- Тебе на коня не влезть, батько… - Марко сел к нему ближе. – А что коли я заместо тебя твой доспех надену – никто и не поймет…  
\- Вот чудодей… - рассмеялся Пантелий, закашлялся. – У тебя ж даже бороды нет, сынко, сразу все смекнут, что за подлог… Не, не горюй, спать ложись, сейчас, отдышусь да погреюсь, всё то из-за стужи…  
Но уснуть ему так и не удалось – кашель грудь изнутри раздирал, харкал он кровью до самого рассвета, Марко рядом сидел, хмурый, темнее тучи. А как занялась заря на горизонте, вострубили рожки, будя войско, пошел к стоице, взял доспехи отцовские, надевать принялся.  
\- Куда ты… - прохрипел Пантелий. – Куда… Чадо глупое… Ведь ни разу в битве не был… Не знаешь ты, как рубить да колоть…  
\- Авось боги упасут, батько… - Марко поверх рубахи еще одну надел, длинную, до колен почти, с разрезами по бедрам, чтоб бежать не мешала, кольчугу не стал надевать, взял куртку, пластинами железными обшитую, что плечи укрывала от меча да стрелы.  
\- Дай помогу хоть… - Пантелий с лежанки поднялся, кожаным ремнем грудь сыну перетянул, чтоб латница ровно сидела, концы назад перекинул, показал, как правильно наручи надевать… Кушак подвязал свой, с кистями, красивый, алый.  
Посмотрел в глаза сыну и вдруг впрямь стариком себя почуял, заплакал. Обнял его, лицо ладонями обхватил, поцеловал в лоб да глаза.  
\- Чадушко ты мое, первое, радостное, долгожданное… - приговаривал Пантелий. – Сокол ты мой ясный, орел белокрылый, воротайся живым, не лезь под меч да стрелы, пусть боги тебя хранят да мамкина любовь бережет…  
Шестнадцать Марко стукнуло осенью, вытянулся он за пару годков, с отца ростом стал, лицом удался - девки по нему вздыхали денно и нощно, мол, краше Леля да Полеля Пантелия сын. Кудри да плеч, губы алые как степной мак, плечи широкие да руки сильные, пусть не рослый мужик, а не мальчишка уже…  
Подшлемник надел, волосы назад убрав, шлем под подбородком закрепил, бармицу прикрепил, да наносник опустил – вот и готов воин, поди пойми, что мальчишка под латным железом, а не опытный вояка…  
\- Идти пора, батько… - Марко поклонился отцу, намотал на левую руку плащ, чтоб под ноги не лез, вышел, чуя, как доспех да шлем давят ему на плечи и голову – ай не со своей главы, да не со своего плеча. Служка подвел ему Тркача, отцовского коня, поздно заметил, что не Пантелий вышел из шатра, ойкнул.  
\- Эй, Пантелий!  
Марко на окрик обернулся, голову тут же склонил – королевский племянник, Александар.  
\- Али боги чудо своё явили? – рассмеялся он, бармицу отстегнул, капюшон кольчужный назад откинул, тряхнул головой. Волосы его коротко были острижены, по моде норманнов, что часто гостили у двора короля Деяна, отец его норманном был, да Деянова сестра, Колара, сына увезла ко двору брата, а после и Бранислава к себе взяла, воспитала его словно родная мать. – В одну ночь Пантелий Старый молодым сделался.  
\- Не зубоскаль… - тихо попросил Марко. – Батько плох совсем…  
\- А то дядька не узрел того… - усмехнулся Александар. – Батько твой гордый, не захотел сознаться, что недуг его валит. Королю то любо, да мертвым он ему не поможет ничем…  
Хотел Марко возразить, что не гордость то была, а нужда, да промолчал.  
Конница стояла позади пехоты, лучники вперед пошли, колчаны, набитые стрелами, несли на бедре – чтоб стрелять сподручнее было.  
\- Ох, начнется сейчас… - Неманьи конь гарцевал на месте, переняв от хозяина желание в бой идти, фыркал да удила натягивал.  
Марко глянул вбок – король на своём кауром чуть вперед выехал из ряда конников. На кольчужнице корона, тяжелый плащ мехом собольим подбит, доспех добрый, борода короткая, по лбу кудри вьются, черные, седины не видать, хоть и минуло королю тридцать три весны.  
С отцом Марко уж два месяца в ставке Деяна жили, три раза приходил к государеву шатру, просил пустить – всё ждал, что батьку заменить позволит ему Деян из-за хвори Пантелия. Три раза отказом ему отвечали стражники, мол, пускать не велено, а без спросу пред государевы очи не проберешься. А тут вот она, выдалась долюшка, показать, что не лыком шит, что не деревенщина, что старая кровь древнего рода не угасла, не разбавилась…  
Вспомнил и кусок хлеба свой, что долго еще жевал, пока вез его отец на старом Рыбке на постоялый двор, и шубу Христенину, и очи ее черные, и как она руку государю целовала. Слышал, что мол до сих пор Деян с полюбовницей живет. И не по нраву румынка была его вельможам, сетовали, что нашел бы лужанку знатного рода, да женился бы, что невенчанным ходить, с чернавкой степнячкой путаться, да молчали они.  
Коня оставив, Деян пошел к столбу Перунову, жрец с поклоном ему петуха подал, яркого, с хвостом длинным – жертва грозному богу.  
\- Грозноокий батько, криви повергатель, нечисть разящий, правды мощь, неба тень, взора свет, славы стяг… - громко крикнул Деян. – Полков небесных воевода златоусый…  
По одному подъезжали к нему воеводы да дружина его ближняя, кропил он им мечи жертвенной кровью, кланялись они, снова в строй становились. Черед был Марко ехать… Оставил он коня под ропот остальных, наземь спрыгнул, меч вынул, встал на колени перед Деяном, голову поднял, в глаза своему королю смотря. Тот так и замер, узрев, что под доспехами не отец, а сын.  
\- Летел орел – то сам Перун-Батюшка… - Марко заговорил, слова полились над притихшей конницей. – Из-за Синя-Моря по крутым берегам разбросал каменья да кремницы, кинул Громову Стрелу да во Сыру Землю, да и отродилась от каменьев да кремниц Искра Ясная, а от Громовой Стрелы – Пламень, и как выходила грозна туча Перумова и проливался дождь и покорилися ему и медь красная и железо каленое и сталь ясная… И как дождь воды не бьет, так пусть и нас мечи да стрелы не пробивают, копья да сулицы отскакивают…  
Окровавленной рукой Деян провел по мечу Марко, метку оставил, поднял за ремень наплечный его с колен.  
\- Слово моё крепко, как Камень-Алатырь… - завершил молитву король. Войско вскричало в едином крике, все мечи к небу подняли.  
Тут же и солнце из-за гор показалось.

Босанские всадники быстры, ой, быстры! Неманья и копье то бросить не успел – на его руку две петли накинули, королевич упал с коня, прямо под ноги скакуну отца, тот рубанул наотмаш, веревки повисли мертвыми змеями. Лазарь, князь из Лужни, подоспел, оттеснил противника, его воины забросали босанцев сулицами да дротиками.  
Марко поначалу чуть не ослеп да оглох от шума, криков, крови и отблеска солнца на доспехах, мечах и остриях копий. Александар сзади толкнул его в спину, крикнул, глаза его страшно сверкнули:  
\- Не стой на месте! Затопчут! Скачи вперед!!!  
Конь словно понял слова его, на дыбы взвился, Марко еле удержался в седле, передними копытами в землю ударил и понес своего седока вперед, в гущу самую…  
Обернулся – вовремя – поймал взгляд Деяна, остановилось ретивое, а позади то государя! Сердце ударилось, затрепетало, будто куртку с пластинами железными решило порвать, потянуло вперед.  
Встав в стременах, перехватив удобнее древко копья, щит за спину откинув, налетел, оттолкнул босанца, полезшего на короля, закричал, громко, страшно, будто море зашумело в шторм.  
Из битвы его Бранислав с Неманьей вытащили, окровавленного, бессильного, но живого. Как принесли его в шатер, очнулся и первым делом спросил – жив ли государь.

От шеи до живота замотал знахарь его в корпию, льняными полосами-лентами перевязал, чтоб сломанные ребра ровно срослись.  
\- Что ж ты, богатырь, полез то на них с голыми руками? – Деян присел на лавку, Пантелий Старый попытался было встать, да король махнул рукой, лежи, мол, коли хворый, то и вставать-кланяться нечего.  
Марко глаза открыл, улыбнулся.  
\- Я не с голыми руками. Я босанский пернач нашел…  
\- Босанским перначом… Эх ты, а меч то куда дел? – король налил в чашу теплого питья.  
\- Мал он для меча, государь… - отозвался Пантелий. – Не по руке ему мой меч…  
\- А что же, своего нет? – усмехнулся Деян.  
\- Нет… - смутился Марко. – Не заслужил еще…  
\- Недобро, что такой воин да без меча ходит… - король поднялся на ноги, пошел прочь из шатра. – К кузнецу пойди, он тебе по руке меч укоротит.  
Марко, глаза закрыв, радовался лежал, отцу только не говорил.  
Две седмицы прошло, оттеснили они босанцев от границы, оставили отряды у сторожевых башен, да домой двинулись…

Первой Марко ее увидел.  
Статная, высокая, краше прежнего, волосы по плечам распущены, по чернобурке на вороте платья, в кудри жемчуга вплетены, золотая подвязка на лбу.  
Сама подошла, не спросила разрешения, руку Деяна к губам поднесла. Он с коня сошел, её обнял, прижал к груди.  
\- Хороша? – Александар подъехал к Марко. Тот вздрогнул да взгляд отвел. – Да что ты? Смотри, никто ж не серчает за посмотр… Красива она, да холодна…  
\- Уж где холодна то? – фыркнул Марко. – По мне так огонь она…  
\- Не огонь она, а болотный огонек… Мелькнет ее тепло да будто привидилось… Знать околдовала она дядьку…  
\- Так говорить станешь, голову с плеч снимут… - незаметно Неманья к ним подъехал. – По что батькину бабу вздумал хаять…  
\- Кто ж хает то… - начал Александар, да королевич рукой махнул.  
\- Знаю я все, какая она и еще много чего знаю, да полно… Батька тешится пусть.  
\- Уж лет пять как тешится, не вздумал бы царицей ее сделать…  
\- А коли и так? – Неманья плечами пожал, Марко боялся слово сказать, в их разговор вслушивался.  
\- А коли так – женится на ней, она тут же ему дитенка родит, захочет, чтоб он стал наследником….  
\- Не сделает батька его вперед меня королем… - рассмеялся королевич, а Александар только больше нахмурился. – Да и вдруг девка родится. Где ж видано, чтоб девка княжила?  
\- У таких мальчишки родятся, Нема… А с тобой мало ли что приключится…  
\- Говоришь так, словно в воду глядел… - тут уж и черед Неманьи пришел хмуриться. – Эй, Пантелич, чего в рот воды набрал? Может, и ты чего скажешь?  
\- Одно скажу… - Марко с коня спрыгнул перед конюшней. – Недолго он с ней будет…  
Неманья да Александар только переглянулись, усмехнулись да в конюшню своих скакунов повели.

Под конец желтеня стали праздновать в Белограде на королевском подворье Мокошин день.  
Накануне все в бане мылись, чтоб запрета не нарушать в праздник; запрещала добрая богиня в свой день любую работу, особенно женскую, бабы несли на капище веретена свои да прялочки – пусть благословит златокудрявая, и работа спориться будет любая и деточку по лету принесешь…  
Те, кто не замужем, просили у нее доброго мужа, замужние – здоровья для своих детей…  
\- Паутина… - фыркнул Неманья, отмахнувшись. Александар рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Ну все, дружище, быть тебе венчанным по весне!  
\- Чего бы?  
\- Паутинку на Мокошь поймал… - объяснил ему Колары сын. – Добра приметка…  
\- Знаешь больно много… - Бранислав со своего носа поскорее сдул, пока брат не увидел. – Марко, загрезился чтоль?  
\- Загрезился… - кивнул тот, обернулся.  
Шла от дворца Христена, за ней еле поспевал ее конюх, Адри, тот самый еще – Марко удивился даже, что продержался холоп до сих пор у строптивой хозяйки – говорили, что мол челядь она не жалеет, не приведут пусть боги под ее горячую руку попасться.  
Шла румынка и веретена свои в руках несла, в рушник завернутые.  
\- Куда это она? – усмехнулся Неманья.  
\- Ясно дело куда… - фыркнул Александар. – Со всеми бабами приплода просить. И мужа.  
\- Слышал я, что вельможники наши уж и на нее согласны. – Бранислав шапку снял. – Тьфу тыыы, и тут пауки. В дом я пошел! Надоело мне паутину жевать!  
Александар рассмеялся ему в спину.  
\- Банэ верно говорит – много ты знаешь… - Марко дождался, когда и Неманья со двора ушел, сел ближе к Александару, тот посмотрел исподлобья, улыбнулся.  
\- Много слышал.  
\- Гадать кто умеет тут? – Марко почти шепотом спросил – узнают – засмеют. Что он, девка, чтоб к бабкам ходить?  
\- Тут больно не… А вот соседка ваша… - Александар поднялся на ноги. – Тетка моя по роду названная… Явана. К ней езжай, коли так на сердце печаль лежит. Она тебе и нагадает и всё-всё скажет, что на судьбе есть. Но то, коли только сама захочет говорить, бывает и не говорит, посмотрит только и скажет, чего бояться…  
\- А то бывал сам у нее? – удивился Марко.  
\- Бывал. – Александар отвернулся, в небо прозрачное осеннее уставился. – Год назад, как с босанцами первый раз воевать взяли… Сказала, чтоб боялся я босанского ножа…  
\- Боишься?  
\- Не… - рассмеялся тот, потянулся, расправляя плечи. – Чего их бояться то? У меня чать и у самого нож есть… Шел бы ты пока, одежду сменил, к вечеру праздник будет…

Столкнулся с Христеной Марко во дворе, когда за конем своим пошел – из города выехать чтоб, развеять печаль, что легла на сердце. Столкнулся у порога конюшни да замер на месте, словно вкопанный, а она голову запрокинула, на него, высокого, глядя, рассмеялась вдруг.  
\- Аль ты? – спросила.  
\- Аль я. – ответил Марко, голову чуть склонил – сколько положено, когда ровню встречаешь, не старше себя летами или положением.  
\- Хороооош… - протянула Христена, обошла его кругом, цокнула языком. – Ай, вырос, ай красавец… Сколько годков то тебе теперь, сынко?  
\- Шестнадцать… Семнадцать минует… - усмехнулся Марко – ишь, сынко. Сама то на сколько старше, мамка нашлась.  
\- Служить приехал чтоль?  
\- Служить… - кивнул он.  
\- И как служба? Идет?  
\- А что ей будется то? – Марко улыбнулся, Христена вдруг зарделась вся. – Идет себе, знай…  
\- А то пойдешь ко мне в придворье?  
У Пантелия сына сердце екнуло – знать быть ей королевой, видать Деян чего пообещал. Придворье себе только жена короля позволить могла, и собирали королевы в него самых красных девок, да добрых молодцов, чтоб служили ей, королевскими хранителями были. Такие воины после и королевичей малых охраняли и были им слава да почет.  
\- А то пойду, как ты королевой то сделаешься... – сказал Марко и после понял, что сказал. Побелела Христена, вновь краской залилась, схватила его за руку, больно, ногтями впилась.  
\- Али сомневаешься в том, что я королевой тебе буду, сынко?  
\- Да что ты, государыня… - взгляда не отвел – она сдалась, отпустила его, мимо пошла. А обернувшись, бросила:  
\- Придешь, крокьев* получишь…  
Марко вывел коня, взлетел в седло, тронул его бока каблуками новых сапог, погнал в галоп. Ветер подхватил его волосы, словно стяг, с конской длинной гривой спутал, унёс мальчишечий смех высоко в небо.

Два хоровода вокруг большого костра, сложенного на площади, кружились… Один посолонь, второй супротив – как и положено, девки с молодыми парнями, мужики неженатые, бабы, кто своего мужа потерял, все хмельные…  
Кружилась Христена с Деяном, за руки взявшись, волосы её темные плащом плечи кутали, юбки алые развевались, каблуки били в утоптанную землю, звенели мониста на шее, браслеты на запястьях… Выбирала она из хоровода молодца, кружилась с ним, Деян – с девкой, ему глянувшейся, а после опять за руки взявшись, в глаза друг другу смотря…  
Схватила она за рукав Марко, засмеялась, захохотала, словно безумная, вертясь под музыку, под звон бубнов, треньканье лютен да приступь барабанов, глаза ее черные словно изнутри засветились…  
\- Все еще не веришь? – крикнула она, а Марко лишь сильнее ее запястья сжал, не давая вырваться.  
Музыка громче играла, люди вокруг как бесноватые в пояс пускались, все, что живо было, славило Мокошь, отгоняло мысли о долгой зиме, что начиналась, жар поднимался от костров, полыхал в сердцах…  
Христена, вскрикнув, пыталась вырваться, задергала руками, а Марко потянул её к себе, прижал сильными руками к груди, вертясь волчком… Завопила королевская полюбовница, да крик её потонул в голосе толпы, выпустил её Марко, словно птицу отпустил на волю, она отскочила от него, чуть наземь не полетела, да подхваченная чьими-то руками, пропала в хороводе…  
Марко обернулся…  
\- А вот и ты, спаситель мой.  
И голос, словно с небес гром, и глаза, словно с небес звезды…  
Взял за руку и вкруг костра посолонь закружил его Деян.  
И только и помнил с той пляски молодой князь, Пантелия сын, как волосы его, ветром да жаром пляски треплемые, до лица короля достают, да как смеётся Деян и губами их ловит…

Очнулся Марко ото сна на рассвете, проснулся от стонов и женского вскрика. Голову поднял, потер глаза – оказалось, что лежит он на широкой лавке у самого окна, накрытый тяжелым меховым одеялом, под головой чей-то кафтан свернутый. Одна лучина трещала у дубового высокого стола, искры падали в корытце с водой.  
Стоны стихли, с кровати у дальней стены поднялся мужчина, высокий, обнаженный, пошлепал к столу, взял жбан с холодной медовухой и принялся пить.  
Марко волосы с лица откинул, глянул – поймал взгляд Деяна. Тот поставил жбан на стол, рукой губы утер.  
\- Жажда томит? – спросил тихо Деян.  
Марко только головой покачал.  
\- Спи тогда… - бросил. – Аль не спится?  
\- Выспался уже…  
\- Пляшешь знатно, как и воюешь… - король присел на лавку, потрепал Марко по плечу. – Служба тебе нужна при дворе то… Постельничим пойдешь?  
Пантелия сын чуть не задохнулся от неожиданных слов государя. Постельничим! Из мальчишки от обедневшего семейства, пусть и славного рода, прямо к государю в светлицу… Видать мамка и впрямь его в рубашке родила!  
\- А не могу пойти… - тихо ответил он, пряча взгляд. Деян аж усмехнулся от наглости – такой просьбе не отказывают.  
\- А что, служба уже есть?  
\- Есть… - мальчишка голову задрал.  
\- И кто ж поперек меня сманивать моих воинов стал, а? Скажи, глядишь, я и отобью? – черные глаза Деяна смеялись.  
\- Государыня Христена в своё придворье позвала… - совсем тихо ответил Марко.  
Деян ничего не сказал, поднялся, обернулся, глянул на кровать, где дремала уставшая румынка, плечом дернул.  
\- Рано тебе в придворники идти. – сказал, словно припечатал. – Завтра утром чтоб тут был, а сейчас к себе иди.  
Так Марко не единого дня не пробыл на службе у королевской любовницы, сразу государевым постельничим сделался.

И седмицы не прошло, как напасть объявилась.  
Марко денно и нощно при государе был, спал все там же, на лавке у окна, подложив под голову подушку на лебяжьем пуху да накрываясь меховым одеялом, коли ночь холодна была. Следил, чтоб огонь не гас в очаге, чтоб кровать королевская застилалась чистым, чтоб циновки из тростника свежие на пол клались. На пиру стоял подле него, скамейку под ноги ему ставил. Только чашу наполнять ему Христена не давала – смотрела зло, словно желая прожечь взглядом, отбирала у виночерпия кувшин, сама Деяна потчевала.  
\- Опаивает она его… - сказал однажды Александар. – Ведьмища…  
И не поверил бы Марко, да только заметил, как наливает она в жбан с узваром, что стоял в светлице короля, что-то из свернутого листа кувшинки.  
Ничего сын Пантелия не сказал, на ус только мотал, что видел, с Христеной почтительным был, государю служил верой и правдой.  
Поутру как-то сидел Марко на своей лавке, ворон считал от безделья. Бывало, у батьки дома поднимут тебя с петухами, весь день вертишься, словно ручная белка в потешном колесе, ни на миг не присядешь. И вечером свалишься уставший, уснешь, и на рассвете снова просыпаешься…  
А здесь – работы мало, да и какая это работа – следить только за порядком, все служки сделают, ходи да указы раздавай и проверяй после… Государь все с вельможниками да придворными сидел в палате, дела решал, вечером вернется – трапеза, а после уж и спать… Христена куницей в комнату скользнет, под бок к нему ляжет, сиди, уши затыкай, чтоб не слышать ее громких стонов. Будто нарочно так громко ахает, срамница…  
\- Здесь ты?  
Марко на месте подскочил, завидев Деяна, отвесил поклон, подивился, увидев за спиной короля Неманью, Александара и еще нескольких из высоких родов. Королевич вытолкнул вперед служку, одного из постельничих, что Марко подчинялись. Тот скрючившись на полу смотрел Деяну в глаза, не смея взгляда отвести.  
\- Ну, говори… - усмехнулся король.  
\- Видел… Вот… Он… - служка ткнул пальцем в Марко. Тот попятился, пока спиной в стену не уперся. – Подложил тебе… Колдовство черное… Тьфу… - плюнул на пол.  
\- Подложил? – тихо спросил Деян. Марко медленно головой покачал.  
\- Ничего не подкладывал, государь, не умею ворожить…  
\- А племянника моего спрашивал, не умеет ли кто гадать здесь… - нахмурился король. Александар за спиной его покраснел, взгляд отвел.  
\- Не для этого спрашивал… - Марко сделал шаг вперед. – И не клал я ничего в постель тебе, клянусь.  
\- А мы сейчас и глянем… - Деян откинул меховое одеяло, покрывала, рванул покров с перины и выругался громко. На дощатый пол, прямо под ноги ему упала связка трав, лентой красной перевязанная, с косточкой мелкой.  
Деян поднял вещицу, подошел к Марко, под нос ему сунул.  
\- Твоё? – спросил.  
\- Нет. – Марко в глаза ему глянул. – Не моё.  
\- Колдовать при дворе удумал? Порчу на меня наводить? А коли пороть заставлю, чтоб сознался?  
\- Пори, коли мне не веришь, а служке…  
\- Так он то, поди дольше тебя здесь службу служит… - Деян сощурился. – Коли есть чего сказать, сказал бы… - он вдруг схватил Марко за ворот рубахи, полной горстью схватил, потянул к себе. – Ордалию назначу!  
У Марко сердце в ноги полетело – коли так, то не жить ему. Или в воду с камнем на ногах скинут или в огонь заставят пойти, чтоб проверить, правду он говорит или нет…  
\- Батько… - Неманья, хмурый, словно туча грозовая, шаг вперед сделал. – Погоди ордалий назначать… Перуна судом испытай…  
Деян отпустил мальчишку, отбросил от себя, Марко так и полетел на лавку. Служку пнул под колено, заставил подняться, за шиворот во двор потащил.  
\- Твои слова супротив его слов будут… - бросил. – Выбери, на чем биться станешь…  
Марко, на ноги поднявшись, утер нос от крови.  
\- Благодарствую… - поклонился он Неманье. Тот только головой покачал.  
\- Боги вас рассудят. Коли ты колдовством против моего батьки пошел – сам тебе топором руки оттяпаю… - махнул плащом да вышел.  
Деян чернее тучи за обеденным столом сидел, все косился себе за правое плечо, где обычно Марко стоял; Христена и так и сяк льнула к нему, спрашивала, почто так не весел ее любый государь.  
\- Случилось нехорошее, голубушка… - Деян принял из ее рук чашу, отпил, губы вытер. – От доброго недоброе увидел.  
\- Кто обидел тебя чем, люба мой? – она по плечу его погладила, Неманья, возле отца сидевший, хмыкнул только.  
Бранислав вошел в обеденную палату, поклонился дяде, сел возле брата двоеродного.  
\- Что приключилось то? – спросил шепотом. Александар отмахнулся.  
\- Дурень наш малолетний, Пантелия старого сын, дядьке в кровать оберег какой сунул… Леший разберет, что за оберег, то ли на зло, то ли на добро…  
\- Коли на добро был бы, не стал бы отнекиваться… - обрубил Неманья.  
\- Хоть поглядеть дайте на колдовскую напасть то… - рассмеялся Бранислав.  
\- Батько… - Неманья протянул руку. – А ну дай мне его…  
Деян не в руку положил сыну, на стол кинул, вельможники зашептались, отодвигаясь, на лицах страх отразился.  
\- Мокошь заступница, али человеческие кости то? – брякнул один. Все зашумели, Деян пуще нахмурился.  
\- Пустил его под крыло себе, орел мой, белый… - запричитала Христена. – А он и рад, супостат… А напустил бы порчу, а? руки бы ему отрубить да пустить по степям да холмам скитаться, пока вороны глаза не выклюют…  
\- А что ему порчу то напускать, любушка? – Неманья зыркнул в ее сторону. – Чать, он не престолонаследник, чтоб батьку с пути убирать…  
\- А может так статься, что и по наущению он сработал, королевич… - Христена выпрямилась, глаза ее заблестели. – А может кому то невтерпёж корону то себе…  
\- Сука! – загремел королевич, вскакивая. Александар да Бранислав на руках его повисли, чтоб удержать. – Будешь ты меня перед родным отцом чернить, змея подколодная?!  
\- Нема!!! – и Деян вскочил со стула своего высокого.  
\- Государь… - Лазарь с места поднялся, Деян рукой махнул, чтоб затихли все.  
\- Говори…  
\- Супружницу мою позволь позвать… - Лазарь улыбнулся хитро. – Она у меня знахарка, и чаровство разумеет доброе. Коли кто на тебя хотел напустить порчу, она про то прознает…  
\- Тетка приехала… - кивнул Бранислав, Александар усмехнулся.  
\- Зови, друже, зови… - Деян успокоился, сел на место, руку протянул, накрыл ладонью кулак Неманьи. – Горяч больно… Что шуметь сразу вздумал? На бабьи слова обижаться?  
\- Батько, я… - начал королевич, да не закончил, в палату трапезную королевскую зашла жена Лазаря, Явана. Стройная, темноволосая, на голове венец с золотыми лентами, сарафан вышит искусно. Поклонилась – словно рябина кудрявая ветром тронута, тут же выпрямилась, в глаза Деяну глянула без страха.  
\- Хороша тетка… - пробормотал Александар.  
Деян загляделся, улыбнулся ей, встал, руку подавая.  
\- Иди голубушка, за стол наш, суд твой требуется…  
Подошла Явана к столу, посмотрела на амулет в руке Неманьи и вдруг рассмеялась тихо и чисто.  
\- Не зло этот оберег творить призван. Редкий он, у нас таких не делают уж давно… – она обернулась к Деяну. – Гляди вот, вербены пучок, да с ним тимьян, да огнецвет. И косточка голубиная, красным повязана…  
\- На что ж тогда оберег этот?  
\- На любовь, государь… - Явана положила амулет возле кубка Деяна. – Тот, кто тебе его дал, тот любовь твою снискать желает да приязнь, да благоволение…  
\- Ну, коли любовь, то в том зла нет! – сказал Деян после долгого молчания, поднял свой кубок и отпил из него. – Скажите постельничему моему, что волен он, только оберегами пускай не кидается, запорю…  
Рассмеялся Неманья, смех его остальные подхватили. Христена не смеялась только…  
\- Есть тут заковырка одна… - шептала Явана после мужу, на перине мягкой лежа. – Не мужеский то оберег был, а бабский… Не Марко его клал государю под перину, а любушка его, румынка…  
\- Про то пусть не знает он, милая… - Лазарь обнял жену крепче. – То не наш хоровод, лезть в него не станем…

\- Только ко двору явился, а уж благоволения решил снискать государева? – Александар подтолкнул Марко в спину. – Иди давай, нечего на дворе стоять словно липа на пригорке…  
\- Не искал я ничего… - Пантелия сын нахмурился. – И не клал я в постель ему оберегов… Христены то дело, не моё…  
\- То уж не доказать тебе, дядька ей боле твоего верит…  
\- Пусть верит… Я ему как верой служил да правдой, так и лгать не стану, душой кривить…  
\- Чудной ты, Пантелич, ой, чудной… - Александар усмехнулся. – Глянь, вон, тётушка идет моя…  
Она мимо шла, красивая, высокая, косы черные по бедрам бубенцами бились и слышался легкий перезвон, когда она по двору ступала рука об руку с Лазарем.  
\- Говорят, первый то муж ее сгинул в битве с боснами, вот она за другого пошла… За брата его…  
\- Красоты она редкостной… - Марко головой покачал. – И свет от чела идет, глаза у неё… Добрый день тебе, соседушка…  
\- И тебе дня доброго, Марко, Пантелия сынушка… - она подошла близко к молодым, заглянула в глаза постельничему и вдруг сказала ласково. – Ой, силен ты, друже. Много раз поможешь ты мне и крови моей, потому кланяюсь низко… - и поклонилась, низко, как королю. Марко смутился, раскраснелся, отступил на шаг.  
\- Полно тебе, госпожа… Не кланяйся мне, а коли увидела чего, лучше скажи…  
\- Будет тебе всё, чего желается… - только и сказала она и пошла к мужу, стоявшему у своего каурого жеребца.  
\- Говорил же, видит она многое… - припечатал Александар, а Марко кивнул лишь.

Зима скоро наступила. Мирной жизнь была в Белограде, ни война не беспокоила границ княжеств, ни голод. Закрома полны были после богатого лета, Туциндан пришел светлым сытным праздником. Лилось вино рекой, сладкое, крепкое, на стол ставили свинину да гусятину, те, кто победнее – курицей жареной в яблоках угощались.  
Во дворце Деяна пир горой шел, гости хмельные в пляске каблуки отбивали. Христена ни на шаг от государя не отходила, смотрела в сторону Марко змеёй, а как государь с Коларой, сестрой своей пошел в пояс, подошла за спину к постельничему и тихо сказала:  
\- Беги отсель, коль голова тебе мила.  
\- А коли не сбегу, государыня? – Марко усмехнулся на последнем слове, больно уколов румынку.  
\- Тогда потеряешь ее…  
\- Чтож ты, матушка моя названная… - Неманья вдруг из-за спины ее выглянул, рассмеялся. – Чтож ты как неласково с Марко говоришь? Чать не чужой он при дворе, да и батьку моего спас в бою, не будь его – не вернулся бы государь к тебе под бочок…  
\- Пьян ты, сынко… - Христена отвернулась от королевича. – Проспаться иди, нечего в чужие беседы то лезть…  
\- Видать судьба у меня такая, госпожа моя… - Марко склонился перед ней да и выпрямился. – Голову то потерять… Да только ослушаюсь я тебя, останусь, будь что будет…  
Больше не говорила с ним Христена, мимо ходила да мимо глядела, будто и нет Марко подле нее. Деян видел то, да виду не подавал, и лезть в бабьи обиды ему не хотелось.  
А Марко как служил ему, так и нес службу свою…

Весна покровы снежные с земли сбросила, словно старое, залатанное одеяло. Ручьи реки да озера водой наполнили. Сквозь сырую землю трава стала пробиваться, леса зеленой дымкой укутались, словно девки по весне узорчатыми платками.  
На Ярила день мужики поставили посеред поля у реки шест, девки его лентами да бусами украсили, венками из ранних цветов. А как куклу то понесли, сделанную из глины и выкрашенную в нужном месте красной краской, то все со смеху покатились и стар и млад.  
\- Охальники… - смеялся Деян. – Это ж кто кукле то гордость мужскую лепил? Это ж по какому такому она больше куклы то?  
\- Племянник твой… У него и спроси… - Неманья усмехнулся, а Александару что – потеха всё. За девками бегает да за подолы юбок длинных хватает.  
Христена искоса на гулянье поглядывала, сама не плясала с девками и хоровода у Ярилова шеста не водила – не румын этот праздник был, чужой ей… Запершись в светлице, вышивала она пояс ярким бисером и золотыми нитями.  
Девчата малые из детей придворных да знати забаву устроили – завязали королю глаза – пусть бегает за ними, кого поймает, того целует и дарит сладости, орешки медовые, ленточку в волосы яркую. Визгу, смеху, беготни… Деян подденет платок, нет-нет да и подглядит, куда попрятались. Кричит, мол, ой не вижу, не вижу, а сам цап, поднимет на руки хохочущую девчушку, расцелует в румяные щеки и отпускает с подарком. И заново забава на полянке средь тонких березок…  
Схватил, обнял, понял сразу, что не ту ухватил, повязку с глаз рванул. И березки гуще, и девчушек нет – чать, созвали родичи к столам, где всякую снедь разложили, кличет его кто-то издали, а в руках у него постельничий его, смеётся, глаза пьяные, в волосах цветы и молодая листва. Словно Лель к нему в объятья снизошел, горит жарким солнцем, манит молодыми губами.  
Деян не удержался, голову склонил, поцеловал Марко, а тот только руками шею его обвил, к себе своего короля прижимая.  
\- Ох, сладок… Слаще мёда… - прошептал ему в губы Деян. – И пьянишь сильнее вина…  
\- Чего бы не пьянить, коли я сам пьяный…  
\- Вам молодым только бы упиться…  
\- А мне и пить ради того не нужно… - Марко взгляд отвел в сторону. – Я тобой пьян, государь…  
\- Что несешь, шальной? – Деяна изнутри словно горячим и холодным окатило, подступил жар к самому горлу – не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть.  
\- Видать и впрямь шальной, коли молчать больше сил нет… - Марко голову поднял, в глаза королю посмотрел. – Люб ты мне, государь… Больше жизни, больше свету белого…  
Деян руки опустил от таких слов, отступил на шаг, а Марко, словно испуганный охотником олень, с места сорвался да и побежал в лес, только засверкали босые его ноги.

Праздник весь день шел, до ночи, и всю ночь плясали мужики у костра, а после со своими любами шли к реке купаться. Нагишом, безо всякой одежды, как и без стыда и смущения. Прямо на траве у реки ложились и любились, горячо, страстно, ни на кого не глядючи.  
Деян, как королю и положено, первым у столба Ярилы плясал. Сам плясал, пляску колесом вел, а сам по сторонам смотрел – не мелькнет ли где венок из ранних цветов, не улыбнётся ли ему мальчишка-постельничий.  
Невмоготу было в шумном хороводе, ушел в лес, по еле заметной тропе пошел, не боясь зверя дикого. В такую ночь зверь любой далеко в чащу бежит, знает, что на шальную голову человек на расправу легок…  
\- Что же ты по лесу один ходишь, государь?  
Вздрогнул Деян, обернулся, а под березой сидит Марко, венок в волосах его завял, цветы обсыпались, травы висят плеточками по густым волосам…  
\- А ты чего один сидишь тут, далеко от праздника?  
\- Нет в моей душе радости, вот и сбежал от людей…  
\- Видать одна кручина нам сердце то поела, коли как звери дикие бродим по лесу да рыщем, ищем…  
\- И нашел что искал, государь?  
Марко голову поднял, засмеялся. А в глазах луна блестит, отражается, как на дне ручья…  
Король сел на траву под берёзу, ладонями лицо Марко обхватил, склонился к нему, поцеловал крепко в глаза, в лоб, в губы.  
\- На кой ляд я тебе, старый такой, ты ж молодой, словно вон тот вьюн у клена…  
\- А ты сильный, как тот клен… за что вьюну виться, коли рядом сильного то нет? – Марко руки поднял да и обвил ими, словно самым тем вьюном, шею короля своего, приник к его груди, прижался щекой.  
\- Ох, душа ж ты моя, расписная птица певчая… - Деян волосы его поцеловал. – А ну, идём-ка к народу, нехорошо, сегодня ночь для радости, а не чтоб печаль в душе пестовать…  
Уж люди расходиться стали… Кто к реке, а кто к дому своему, кто сны глядеть, а кто любимому в глаза глядеться…  
Деян в сопровождении свиты своей ко дворцу пошел, шумные, хмельные сыновья вельможников торопились – скорее б государь отпустил, а уж они до самого светлого солнца гулять станут…  
\- Идите уж… - смеялся он, ступив на крыльцо. – Нечего вам при мне сидеть… Всех до утра отпускаю…  
Одного только Марко взял с собой Деян в светлицу свою.  
\- Ну-ка, проверь, постель хорошо ли застелили…  
А сам кафтан скинул, рубашки завязки расплел, через голову её потянул, остался бос, в штанах одних. Марко как и полагается, перину поднял, одеяла меховые заново уложил, подушки взбил. Выпрямился перед Деяном, высокий, красивый, в плечах раздавшийся…  
\- Готова твоя постель, государь…  
\- Аль мягкая?  
\- Мягкая…  
\- А ты сам сядь на неё, а вдруг нож там спрятан али шило какое? – темные глаза короля смеялись. Марко улыбнулся только, сел на край кровати, похлопал по перине.  
\- Мягка словно облако…  
\- Кто ж так кровать то пробует, а? еще постельничим зовешься… - Деян вдруг толкнул его в грудь ладонью, Марко и завалился на спину, выдохнуть не успел, а государь над ним склонился, поцеловал снова в губы, медленно целовал, жарко.  
\- Зачем оберег тот клал мне в кровать?  
\- Потому как любви твоей хочу… - Марко смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не отрываясь, а у самого душа в пятки полетела, как руки государевы на вороте рубахи своей почуял. Быстро завязки развязал, вверх потащил шелковую праздничную рубашку, на пол ее бросил, словно тряпицу какую.  
В губы алые поцелуем впился, словно напиться желая, всю сладость испить, подхватил своего постельничего под лопатки ладонями, к себе потянул, над кроватью поднимая, в волосы его зарылся лицом.  
\- Ой, молод ты… - выдохнул. – Значит, любви моей желаешь?  
Нагой перед ним Марко лежал, во все глаза глядя на государя, щеки зарумянились, рот от поцелуев красным как кровь стал…  
\- Любви, государь… - тихо ответил.  
И словно ошпарило ледяной водой короля.  
\- Так есть же у меня полюбовница… - так же тихо сказал он.  
Ответа ему Марко не дал, взгляд только отвел.  
Встал Деян, подошел к двери, приоткрыл её и выглянул из спальни.  
Сейчас девки к нему Христену приведут, убранную лентами, душистую, словно венок из вербены… Оглянулся через плечо, а Марко уж сидит на его постели, наготы своей не прикрывая.  
Закрыл дверь Деян, захлопнул и засов задвинул.  
\- А коли стучаться будет она, люба то твоя? – Марко глянул из-под бровей.  
Король только головой покачал и пошёл к постели.  
\- Любовь то мою заслужить надобно… - сказал. – Ляг в ногах.  
Закутался Марко в одеяло меховое и лег в ногах у короля, грея его теплом тела своего.  
А наутро слышал он, как шептались слуги, мол, знать, новую полюбовницу взял себе король в покои. Дверь свою запер, и всю ночь металась по комнате своей Христена, словно раненая волчица…

Свадьбу поздней весной сыграли.  
Просватали за Неманью дочку одного из горских князей, Аннушку, привезли её, богато одетую, в повозке, украшенной цветами да лентами убранной. Сватом сам король поехал, с собой взял Александара да Марко, собственными руками вино в кубок наливал, подавал будущему свояку с поклоном, просил дозволения поглядеть на красавицу-дочь. Обомлевший от таких почестей Иван тут же кликнул жену и всех дочерей, мол выбирай, государь, любая за твоего сына пойдет, наслышаны об отваге его.  
Деян долго выбирать не стал, глянул на старшую девицу, что украдкой смотрела в его сторону и улыбалась, подошел к ней, обнял.  
\- Что, милая, пойдешь дочерью в мой дом? Не дали мне боги дочерей, ты будешь одна королевною…  
Посмотрел тайком Александар на Марко, тот взгляд его поймал и усмехнулся. Знали все, что хозяйкою в доме королевском была Христена.  
\- Ну коли так зовешь меня ты, то как же я откажу… - девица поклонилась государю. – Да только брата у меня нет, некому защитить будет, коли муж осерчает…  
\- Вот тебе два братца названных, будут тебе заступниками…  
Марко и Александар подошли, по очереди поклонились невесте, открыли лари с подарками для невесты, большой сундук с серебром и чеканной посудой отцу в дом занесли.  
Тем же вечером повозка с невестой в Белоград двинулась… На рассвете как в город въехали, всадники показались, ряженые, в меховых плащах, лошадиные сбруи цветами украшены, вместо попон овечьи шкуры, лица синей да красной краской выкрашены…  
\- Вот нетерпеливый… - хмыкнул Деян. – Встречает…  
\- Эх, раньше обычай краше был… - усмехнулся Александар. – Раньше то мы невест себе воровали из батькиного дома, скроешься с ней из виду – ой, шуму, ой, крику… А потом честным пирком да за свадебку…  
\- Что мы, звери какие, воровать невест? – фыркнул король, обернулся - Анна сидела бледная, напуганная улюлюканьем и шумом. Друзья Неманьи об щиты рукоятями ножей ударяли, чтоб спугнуть злых духов, которые могли сглазить невесту, народ, заслышав такой шум, выскочил из домов, а увидав повозку, закричали все громко, засвистели, заголосили бабы, мол уводят молодца, пришлая девка уводит, ни волосом ни лицом не красна – всё, чтоб боги не осерчали, чтоб Леля не завидовала, а напротив, краше девку сделала…  
Неманья как к повозке подъехал, коня остановил.  
\- Тпру! – крикнул Деян вознице. – Останови повозку…  
Анна смело в глаза своему жениху глянула, не по обычаю, не как Белоградские девки смотрели – украдкой, краешком свадебного покрывала прикрываясь. И не страшен ей лик королевича показался под краской синей да красной…  
\- Чать, растрясло в повозке, а? – тихо спросил королевич.  
\- Растрясло. – Анна кивнула. – Непривычна я, государев сын, батька повозок не держит, мы верхом обучены…  
\- Ну, так руку дай свою… - Неманья потянулся к ней, подхватил, на коня своего ловко её пересадил. Деян рассмеялся только проделке сына…  
Анну возле порога Неманья передал в руки своим родичам по женской линии, тут и тётка его была, Колара, и бабки, няньки… Христена пришла, расцеловала Анну, а сама смотрит долго, усмехается.  
\- Завтреча родичи её пожалуют, сватать будем… Всё, как по обычаям положено… - Деян приобнял сына за плечи. – Увижу тебя возле ее терема – выпорю… - тихо добавил.  
Неманья хмыкнул.  
\- Выпори… - сказал только и прочь пошел.  
\- Вырос… - вздохнул король, Марко незаметно к нему со спины подошел. – А я старюсь…  
\- Куда тебе стариться, государь…  
Вздрогнул, обернулся, протянул руки, обнял постельничего.  
\- Идём, куманичка ты моя… Есть у меня для тебя дело большое…

Цветами да зерном обсыпали молодых, вместе яблоки они в колодезь кидали, Неманья с первого раза попал, да толпа и заголосила – сын первым родится… Анна краснела да взгляд прятала, уже по обычаю – мамки научили, а сама чуть что, взглянет украдкой, улыбнется королевичу.  
Александар хмельной сидел, усмехался, шептал на ухо Марко, что мол только он знает, как королевский сын прошлой весной мимо деревни проезжал, где Анны дом стоял, и загляделся Неманья на нее, у окна вышивавшую… И как она ему в глаза смотрела и вспыхнула алой жар-птицей, упорхнула, спряталась…  
А Марко смеялся только тихо в кулак себе, пил за двоих, славил молодых, да по сторонам следить не забывал – кабы чего дурного не случилось…  
Водой облили холодной, Неманья и не дрогнул, глядел лишь во все глаза на жену свою молодую, словно силился такой ее помнить всю свою жизнь долгую – юную, с волосами по плечам распущенными, в венке из белого шиповника, душистого… Платье белое до пят из беленого льна тонкое, по подолу вышитое, мокрое, холодное, Анна к мужу жмется и краснеет от стыда – мужики глядят, бесстыдники, бабы хихикают…  
А опосля как провели их в сени, высоко над ними снопы пшеницы подняв, двери плотно затворились и встала стража молодой княжны – Марко да Александар - у дверей, чтоб лиходеев отпугивать да духов нечистых…  
После рассвета только стража отошла от дверей, а девки с утра принесли венков и наличники дверные княжеского дома ими увили. Пусть и боги с молодыми порадуются…

Ночью темною сидел Деян в светлице своей, думу думал, в окно глядел, во двор, где молодцы его пляску затеяли вокруг большого кострища. Бранислав да Александар там, а Неманья с молодой женой все в тереме пропадает, племянники уж и шутить стали, мол привязала чать Анна королевича к своему подолу, не отходит ни на шаг уж вторую седмицу, пора б и честь знать…  
\- Что не весел ты? – Христена к нему подсела, обняла, по нагой груди погладила, поцеловала крепко в затылок, где голову кудри темные покрывали.  
\- Кручина заела… - Деян обернулся, поймал ее в объятья свои, шкуру поднял меховую, накрыл полюбовницу свою. – То не девичье дело, о мужских думах заботиться… Вестей от батьки твоего давно нет… И не едет в гости к нам…  
\- Дел видать полон рот… - она головой покачала, а сама зарделась. – А на что батька мой тебе сдался…  
\- Здесь ты уж восьмой год, душа моя сизокрылая… - Деян по щеке её погладил. – Люди уж дурное говорить устали… Надобно мне тебя аль в жены взять, аль отцу родному вернуть…  
\- Коль меня б спросил, сказала б я, что первое мне по сердцу, а второе хуже смерти… - она в глаза ему смотрела смело. – А коль батька мой здесь нужен, то письмо ему отпишу я да и с гонцом отправлю… Луна раз народится да и приедет он, а уж там сам решай, государь…  
Усмехнулся Деян.  
\- Ой скора ты суд судить, грозной королевой станешь ты мне…  
\- А что медлить то? Сам же говоришь вон…  
\- Чу, чу, остынь, жар-птица… - Деян поднялся, потянул её за собой на ложе. – Спать иди, не думай о дурном, утро вечера мудренее, утром сядем да решим, когда звать батьку твоего…  
Марко за печью сидел, схоронившись, рот себе заткнув ладонью, чтоб не услышал его государь, не прознал, что третий кто есть в светлице… И задремал уже, а как услышал слова Христены, так и пропал весь сон у него…  
Слушал и печалилось его сердце о многом. Наказал себе зорче глядеть, чтоб не было какой беды, овчину натянул повыше на ноги да и уснул.

\- Не женится батька на ней… - Неманья шел по высокой траве, выглядывал что-то вдалеке, там, где небо с землей целуется. – Пока не родит она ему дитя, не женится…  
\- То недолгое дело… - заметил Бранислав, шикнул на Александара, кидавшего ему за шиворот то репей, то камень мелкий, то улиту скользкую. – Будет тебе, братец, не балуй…  
\- Недолгое, да не понесла она за все те восемь лет… - Марко обернулся, свистнул негромко, кони их распряженные тихо за ними пошли.  
\- Да и батька не дал ни одного сына с левой то руки… - фыркнул Неманья. – Знаю я всех его деток, что принесли девицы, что любви его желали… А тут уж восемь лет миновало…  
\- Знать поит его чем-то она… - Бранислав выплюнул травинку, что жевал. – Ну и как оно, с молодой то женой, а, братец?  
\- А то не твоего ума дело… - усмехнулся королевич. – Коли узнаю, что поит – за косу выволоку по крыльцу…  
\- А вот и не выволочешь… - Александар махнул рукой. – Батька не даст…  
\- Коль узнает, сам добавит…  
\- А как узнать, коль знать и нечего?  
\- Пустое болтаешь, братко…  
\- Да ну вас, молчите, коли слов путных нет! – прикрикнул на них Бранислав. – Полно вам мякину молотить… Из пустого в порожнее льете знай…  
\- Я узнаю… - Марко сорвал репей со своей рубахи. – Коль льет она что ему в питье, я сам высмотрю и гляну, что там…  
\- Коли станет она королевой… - на ухо сказал ему Александар, пождав, когда Неманья да Бранислав за разговором вперед уйдут. – Не сносить тебе головы… Невзлюбила она тебя, братец…  
\- Есть за что невзлюбить… - кивнул Пантелия сын.  
\- Часом не по нраву ли ты ей пришелся, а?  
\- Не, то другое…  
\- А коли другое, то не по мне кафтан шили… - кивнул и Александар. – Ладно, идем, братцы то вперед нас уж ускакали…

Через седмицу пожаловали гости с краев государства Деяна – брат его дальний, родич, в боях прославленный да и воевода королевский, что на границе службу нес.  
Первый на коне белом медленно ехал, величаво, шубу волчью за одно плечо откинув; рубашка на нем вышитая искусно, ткань яркая, тонкая, то ли шелк заморский, то ли парча златотканая, константинопольская. Одежда добрая, конь добрый, а в седельной суме гордость дедовская – меч острый в ножнах, да кистень, под которым множество врагов полегло. Назван он был при рождении Ивицей, да все знали по батьке его, Драгутину Высокому, вот и сыну прозвище пришло, Драго, то ли от того, что дорог он был сородичам своим, то ли потому что на бранном поле словно дракон разил врагов своих и недругов.  
Второй, Йована Седого, полководца Деянова, еще отцу его служившего, сын, избравший, как и предки все его, ратное дело – Милан, еле держал под собой рыжего тарпана, скакуна, подаренного за службу государю. Родичи этого самого коня, говорят, в далеком краю ходят, на Заячьем берегу, где люди все словно сажей вымазаны, так черны лицом…  
На Милане облачение воинское, рубаха до колен да по ней кольчужница легкая, звено ко звену, наручи с латунным узором, а плащ алый, как маковое поле летнее, багряное под горячим солнцем… Отцовский серп-меч перекованный мастером-кузнецом, еще живым тогда Лукой, братом Лазаря, в ножнах изукрашенных на поясе, на бедрах по ремню, за ремнем острые ножи-стилеты, Милан уж больно мастак был нож кидать…  
Деян на крыльцо вышел, родича обнял, от воеводы своего поклон принял, в дом их позвал.  
\- А то как все по-прежнему… - усмехнулся Драго, на руки прислужникам скинул шубу волчью, плащ на руку намотал, поклонился княжьему терему, выпил поднесенную виночерпием чашу, рукавом губы утер. – А девка твоя… В девках так и ходит?  
Деян родичу супротив слова не сказал, махнул рукой лишь.  
\- А я уж с думой ехал, что на свадьбу королевскую прибуду…  
\- Рано свадьбу играть… - Милан шапку снял, бросил на лавку, сел, спину от дальней поездки разогнул, крякнул. – Вот с горняками нашими ратную свадьбу сыграем, и тогда уж Лелю да Ладе жертвы нести станем…  
\- Опять войско собирать станем…  
Милан помолчал, а после ответил.  
\- Ты, государь, не кручинься о том, мы тебе победу принесем… А ты б…  
\- Ты кем себя почуял, а? – прикрикнул Деян. – Аль приказывать мне станешь?  
От досады скулы воеводы покраснели как плащ его.  
\- И в мысли не было…  
\- Вот так и помолчи… Не дорос пока мне указы свои ставить…  
Драго усмехнулся только, махнул рукой.  
\- Тише ты, государь, что рычишь, как медведь? Правду он говорит, нечего тебе до гор опять ехать… Коли с тобой что случится…  
\- Сын у меня есть, будет кому сесть на трон мой…  
\- Да пока неважный государь из Неманьи, уж не обессудь, батька… - Милан фыркнул. – Пока он за бабское платье держится, ему дядья да отец Анны советовать чрез её уста станут… Пусть покамест пробует княжить, да не в полную корону то, а в три зубца…  
Значило это, что три своих земли Деян отдаст Неманье в правление, что теперь сыну королевскому пора не только своим теремом управлять…  
\- Будь по вашему… - Деян кивнул.  
\- А кого отправишь то от двора с нами, дабы смотрел за стягом твоим?  
Король подумал немного, да и выдал:  
\- Пусть Марко, постельничий мой едет. Славный он малец, да и славу воинскую пора стяжать, нечего все с хороводницами тут виться, пусть крови изопьет, есть у него желание служить…  
\- Коли желание есть, службу то мы ему дадим, вволюшку наслужится… - рассмеялся Милан.  
Драго махнул рукой виночерпию, мол, наполняй чаши, не стой смирно. Челядь стала на стол яства ставить, потчевать дорогих гостей…

В первый раз Марко один, без отца ехал в войско, да Деян провожая, сказал ему, что будет он в ставке Милана, негоже ему одному ходить, мол юн еще для такого… Но отряд обрядил и велел подчиняться молодому князю как самому себе. Христена стояла на крыльце позади Деяна и провожая улыбалась ласково, да за той лаской Марко хладный лед виделся. Уж не плакала бы государыня королевская полюбовница, не вернись он домой с ратного поля…  
\- Аль впервой? – Милан, рядом ехавший, дернул за наплечный ремень доспехов, поправляя их. – Страх гложет?  
\- Не, не впервой, господарь… - Марко стяг переложил на правое плечо. – Да вот одному – впервой…  
\- Ты ближе держись ко мне, стяг государев охраняй, вот твоя забота… - воевода зевнул – ехали без сна, впроголодь, ждали берега реки, чтобы дать коням напиться, воинам отдохнуть.  
\- Говорят, что не по годам ты себе славу снискал… - тихо начал Марко. Ехавший по другую руку от него Драго рассмеялся.  
\- Наш Миланко и в сече первым бежит, и к девкам первым бежит, и к бочке пивной первым… Уж больно бегает быстро, стреляет метко, разит востро, да и страха в нем не было и нет…  
\- Благодарствую на добрых словах, дядька… - Милан сощурился, смеясь. – То не похвальба, Марко, то нужда была. Но правду говорят, страха во мне нет… Потому и лез я с юных лет в пекло, где пожарче… Боги уберегли, отцовский доспех спас, острый меч выручил, потому и сыскал славу…  
\- Вот бы и мне такую сыскать… - сказал Марко и раскраснелся. Он рядом с воинами прославленными что мальчишка, хорохориться неположено…  
\- Сыщешь, коли слава того захочет… Порой тому, кто за ней идет в бой ратный, не она достаётся, а старуха Мора костлявая…  
\- Тьфу тебя, Милан, на ночь то глядя… - отмахнулся Драго, сплюнул через левое плечо. – Вон и берег видать, скачи, малец вперед, скажи, чтоб ставку ставили…

Многому Марко дивился в этот раз. Без королевского погляда все не так было. И воеводские сходни шумно проходили, то Драго недоволен был, то Милан чуть на стол не вскакивал, крича, что бороды всем поотрубает кривой босанской саблей. И воеводы не смирнехонько по ставкам сидели, а все собирались у большого шатра, где костер ярко под небом пылал, варили жирную кашу с мясом, а вечером откуда ни возьмись девки появлялись. Румяные, быстроглазые, громко смеялись, не стеснялись на колени воеводе прыгнуть, да белыми руками обвить шею вояки.  
\- Что ты в шатре как отшельник сидишь? – пьяный Драго плащ свой тяжелый бросил на лежанку, шапку сбросил с головы. Ночи холодные стояли, как по утру жарило солнце, так и с ночи луна хлад приносила…  
\- Мне их веселье невесело. – усмехнулся Марко. – Что говорят то хоть? Скоро ль?  
\- Тебе то что? Не терпится под босанским конем подохнуть? – чуть ли не зло буркнул Драго, а после смягчился. – То не твоего ума дело, малец, вот как скажут, так и скажут… Спать ложись, коли по девкам не пойдёшь… Аль… - он вдруг сощурился. – Есть у тебя любушка при дворе? По ней скучаешь?  
\- А коли и так? – обрубил Марко.  
Тот ничего не ответил, посмеялся только.  
\- На язык скор, за слово запазуху не лезешь… Коль и на битве таким же будешь…  
\- Будет… - отодвинув полог, Милан вошел. – Я его помню с прошлого раза, он заместо батьки своего в бой пошел, от государя отвел руку горняцкую… А, про тебя такое говорили?  
\- Пусть говорят что вздумают… - Марко плечом дернул. – Мне прошлые заслуги не в счёт, мне новых нужно…  
\- Аль девку какую заприметил? – Милан сел за стол, налил себе меда из жбана. – Батьке ее о своей славе поведать решил?  
\- Не… - Марко головой покачал.  
\- Аль не по девкам ты? – подколол Драго, а Милан рассмеялся.  
\- Мал еще он такие речи слушать, дядька, ну тебя…  
\- Чего ж мал то, а? небось Лель его коснулся, вон как щеки горят, тебе говорю, не прячь, а ну, в глаза мне глянь… Ох и взгляд… - Драго ухватил Марко за подбородок, головой покачал. – Горяяяч… В сече такое не в руку, а поперек. Головы не теряй, малец, а то сложишь её…  
\- Дядька, сам к ночи неладное сказываешь… - зевнул Милан. – А ну спать ложитесь оба, нечего сидеть… Гасите факелы…  
Они скоро храпеть стали, сладким сном сморенные, а Марко долго еще то вон из шатра шел, смотреть в черное небо, искать какого знака, то снова в шатер шел, думая, что и его свалит усталость…

Как на рассвете труба загудела, созывая всех, Марко, дремавший в один глаз, соскочил с лежанки, быстро надевая доспех поверх платья.  
\- Что прыгать удумал? – проворчал Драго, поднимаясь лениво. – Что там опять?  
\- Беда! – в шатер солдат заглянул. – Конницей прут…  
\- Больно хорошо… - Милан уж у стойки с доспехом стоял, надевал кольчужницу, ремни связывал. – А ну-ка, дядька, подсоби с заплечным…  
Драго уж и сам облачился в куртку, с нашитыми на неё пластинами – такая и от стрелы убережет, и от меча спасет – скользнёт меч, да и не заденет ни шеи, ни груди.  
Мечи в ножны на поясах, копья в руки. Марко, завязки плаща поперек груди затянув, чтоб не мешал, схватил стяг у шатра стоявший, легко вспрыгнул на подведенного служкой коня.  
\- Коль близко подберутся… - Милан вдруг ухватил Марко за руку, больно ухватил. – И коль я увижу, что ты коня своего к ним задом повернул…  
\- Не будет такого! – Марко дернул рукой, освободился.  
Конница неприятеля и впрямь шла волной с другого берега. Дождя долго не было, начало лета засушливым выдалось, так и река обмелела. А зная место вброд ее перейти – что плюнуть, да по пологому берегу на другой перебраться…  
Кони с людьми сшиблись, крик, стоны, рёв то ли людей обезумевших, то ли животных…  
Пехота, вооруженная копьями да косами, супротив тяжелых всадников, коим удобнее сверху было рубить да колоть – ничто…  
Милан кистень достал из чехла седельного, лямку туже затянул на запястье, чтоб не выпал шестопер из руки, поднял руку вверх и гикнул, да так громко, что конь под Марко затанцевал.  
\- А ну вперед, молодцы! – рявкнул Драго, да и конница королевская понеслась на неприятеля…  
Первый удар отбили, а как вторая волна пошла, Милан приказал по краям копейщиков ставить, чтоб гнать лошадей от пехоты дальше, чтоб напирать шеренгой и теснить врага к реке.  
\- Йэээээххх!  
Драго в крови весь, то ли в своей, то ли в чужой, рукоять тесака уж скользкой стала, сорвал перчатку, да ладонь обернул ремнем. Рубанул наотмашь, да на последнем замахе и удержался.  
\- Тьфу ты! – рявкнул в сердцах. – Ошалел? Под кистень полез чего?  
\- Дурень… - бородатый мужик в шапке меховой, в тяжелой кольчуге с бармицей, ткнул Драго в грудь кулаком, сплюнул кровью из рассеченной губы. – Махать машешь, а под ноги не глядишь! Вон, глянь, с серпом…  
У ног коня Ивицы лежали двое, пронзенные сулицами в самое что ни на есть сердце. Подберись они, и коню б несдобровать, и всаднику лежать на мокрой от крови земле.  
Кивнул и дальше погнал своего коня. Драго покачал головой.  
\- Ох шальной… - пробормотал и закричал Милану. – Стой, стой, куда пошёл, дурак! Не гони лошадей, скажи чтоб к берегу близко не шли!  
Но ошалевшая от крови и вкуса победы пехота рванула не только к берегу за убегавшими горцами, а в воду сиганула и поплыла на другой… Воины выходили из воды и взбирались на холм за которым стоял лагерь врага, а с ним в руки попадет и нажива, несметные богатства… Так, польстившись на золото и серебро, забыли они об осторожности…  
\- Куда???!!! – орал Милан, встав в стременах, готовый каждого за шиворот оттаскивать назад. – А ну назад! Назад, сукины дети!!! Аааааа, чтоб вас!!! Марко, стяг береги!!!!  
Драго натянул поводья, махнул своим, чтоб не лезли в бой, крикнул десятнику, чтоб уводил к ставке пехоту, оставшуюся на поле брани, а сам погнался за Миланом, не утерпевшим стоять на месте, пока зазря помирали его воины.  
Марко побледнел, утирая с мокрого лба пот да кровь. И ему хлебнуть пришлось, чать не зазря пустил государь, не только стяг носить. Его дело тут стоять ждать, а там народ помрет. Глянул на холм и ухнуло сердце в пропасть – огромные тюки соломенные, облитые смолой тащили горцы к краю, подожгли и, как только те заполыхали, отпустили веревки, пустив словно камнепад по склону…  
Зря воины бежали, не спастись было от горящей смолы…  
\- Стоять!!! – орал Милан, да поздно было. Одного успел оттащить, второго, спрыгнул с коня, побежал по воде, помогая выбираться воинам на землю. Смола не гасла, падая в реку, а текла, превращая простую речушку в реку Смородину. Да ни моста, ни стражи нет, только огненные валуны катятся да крик стоит умирающих людей…  
Драго перемахнул на коне через каменную гряду, спрыгнул с седла, дернул Милана за плащ сзади, на руку ткань намокшую намотал, потянул.  
\- Пошёл, пошёл из воды!!! – кричал не своим голосом. – Сдохнешь сам, сукин сын, да и я с тобой сдохну!!!  
Откель ни возьмись четыре руки. Две Милана подхватили, две самого Драго, вытащили на берег…  
\- Уффф….- Марко сел на камень, выдохнул. – Жарко горит, да не потушить никак…  
Горцы скрылись за холмом, бежали с поля боя, но, потеряв несколько десятков своих, угробили с сотню королевских воинов. Многие лежали раненные, многих водой унесло, крики да стоны стояли…  
\- Говорил я, ходить туда нельзя…  
\- А это кто? – Милан сощурился, глядя на бородатого мужика. Тот снял свою шапку, тряхнул тяжелыми кудрями.  
\- А это Матея… - Драго глаза закрыл. – Охранник мой…  
\- Ну что, государи мои? – Матея поднялся. – Стяг то государев сберегли, а войско по пальцам сосчитать можно.  
\- Раненых перевязать. Почивших схоронить… - Милан встал вслед за ним. – И к государю гонца. Чтоб прислал народу. Идём, Марко…

Гонца отправили, стали раненых собирать. Марко насмотрелся на обожженных да покалеченных людей вволю, нанюхался паленой плоти до тошноты. Но молчал, и Драго от него ни единого слова жалобы не услышал. А к вечеру сам сжалился над молодым стягоносцем.  
\- Будет с тебя… - тронул за плечо. – Иди, умой лицо, да ко мне в шатер приходи…  
За столом в ставке Драго уже сидел Милан, пил вино из высокого латунного кубка, сам хозяин полулежал на лежаке, читал свиток, доставленный гонцом, а охранник его, Матея, несмотря на жаркий вечер, у огня ладони грел.  
\- Сядь с нами… - Драго от свитка оторвался. – Ждать подмоги два дня.  
\- Государь недоволен небось… - усмехнулся Милан, головой качая.  
\- Нет, в пляс от радости пустился… - фыркнул тот. – Что скажешь, а, Марко?  
\- А что мне говорить, дядька, я в ратном деле неопытен, мне скажут бей – я бью, скажут колоть – я колоть буду…  
\- Оно добро, что ты повиноваться приучен, да тут и смекалка нужна… - Милан потянулся, поднялся, прошелся, поддевая носками сапог соломенные циновки. – Вот ты бы как на нашем месте поступил?  
\- Отступил бы.  
Драго рассмеялся.  
\- До кудова?  
\- До лесной дороги…  
\- Так далеко? – нахмурился Милан. – Почему?  
\- Потому как в лесу укрыться можно. И потому как я знаю все места эти, с батькой бывал тут… Земли наши в полудне пути отсюда… - Марко зачерпнул воды из ведра кружкой, напился вдоволь. – И в спину ударить…  
\- Эх, ясноглазый ты мой… - Драго усмехнулся. – Не так глупы горняцкие дети, чтоб позволить нам обмануть их… Покамест всё они нас обманывают…  
\- Они, дядька, увидят то, что на земле есть, а то, что под землей – им неведомо… - Марко головой покачал. – Не зови все войско с подмоги государевой, скажи, чтоб стяги свезли сюда, а сами воины пусть в лес идут. И ямы копают. Схоронятся и накроются ветошью, а сверху накидать земли, да траву уложить, как была…  
\- Дело он говорит, без засады тут не справиться… - Матея отошел от огня. – Коли здесь будут стяги, они и решат, что подмога подошла. А коли стяги свернуть и увезти, скажут, что отступаем… Пустить обоз да ждать, что за наживой поскачут…  
\- А с обозом и стяги отправить… - кивнул Милан. – Быть тебе, Марко, наживкой…  
\- Справлюсь, воевода… А как они проедут дальше засады, выйти, да в спину им ударить… Так в тиски и возьмём…  
\- Никому боле не говори пока… - Драго подсел к Милану и Марко на скамью. – Матея, поди, десятника кликнем, скоро все сделать надобно…

Завидев, кого Деян прислал с войском, Милан расхохотался. Слетел с бочек, на которые взобрался, беседуя с десятниками и сотниками из своей армии, побежал к обозу.  
\- Ой, каланча, оооой! Ой, журавль колодезный едет!!!  
\- Ну тебя, чего дразниться вздумал? – отмахнулся всадник.  
Драго усмехнулся, головой качая, кивнул Марко.  
\- Добрый воин пожаловал…  
Ехавшего на вороном жеребце, огромном, словно вол, сложно было не заметить. Был он под стать своему коню, высоченный, долговязый, чуть сутулый, как и все высокорослые люди. Но одежда на нем и латы были добрые, а копье да двуглавый топор в седельной сумке на любого бы страху нагнали.  
\- Тьфу тебя, Миланко, хватит вокруг виться, затопчу ненароком… - улыбался он большим своим ртом. – Или коню моему под хвост попадешь…  
\- Птицу то с облачка достань? – не унимался воевода, из воина превратившись на миг в дите. Драго расхохотался.  
\- Что, куманек, аль добра дорога была?  
\- Добра… - тот сошел с коня, шапку снял, расстегнул плащ, да на рубашке завязки развязал. Густые волосы, сзади чуть собранные в косицу, совсем по плечам растрепались – Да вот воинство моё не мечами машет, а лопатами. Что ж за указ то?  
\- Идем с нами, поешь да выпей с дороги, за трапезой все растолкуем тебе… Марко это, Пантелия Старого сын, чать не помнишь…  
\- Помню, как не помнить… - тот кивнул Марко, словно легкий поклон отвесил. – Чать, все одна родня… Поди прочь, Милан, не вейся у ног… - и накинул шутя на голову Милану свой плащ.  
\- Кто это? – тихо спросил Марко у воеводы.  
\- Никола. – тот смеясь, сдернул с себя богато вышитую ткань, подбитую соболями. – С унгарской границы. Идем… говорить будем…

Земля слухами полнится, так батька всегда Марко говорил. И что так оно и есть, на своей шкуре ему испытать удалось. Слово что воробей, летит быстро, порхает, кто поймал, тому и радость. А кому и горе.  
Как хитроумный план, что выносили трое воевод да королевский стягоносец, попал к недругу – того никому уж и не знать…

Никола еле успел щитом прикрыться – тот тут же ощетинился стрелами, словно ежа спина колючками. Одна совсем близко просвистела – задела косу, срезала кожаный ремешок, волоса по плечу хлестнули, когда великан-воевода с коня своего соскочил и шлепнул того по крупу, чтоб спасти верного товарища от неминуемой смерти в ближней битве.  
\- Сзади! – рявкнул Драго, рыкнул, на копье поднял горца, скинул в толпу его соплеменников. – Марко, за моей спиной встань!  
\- Буду я еще за спины прятаться… - прошептал тот, прилаживая стрелу на тетиву. Метко стрелял, да скоро лук бросить пришлось – колчан опустел да и стрелять несподручно стало, когда вокруг мечами да кистенями машут. В ловкие руки копье ладно легло, Милан ткнулся спиной ему спину, обернулся, ощерился, захохотал, словно безумный.  
Страшно стало Марко – воевода без шлема, как есть простоволосый, кольчуга да наручи, плащ скинул, чтоб не мешался, без перчаток, руки по локоть в крови…  
«По локоть руки в золоте…» - матери голос послышался.  
\- Милостивый Джурджи… - шепнул себе Марко, моля волчьего пастыря отвести от них беду.  
Никола со своим топором, словно дровосек посреди молодого ельника, взмах, другой, страшен в ярости битвы. Утерся рукавом, оставил на щеке да губах алый след, стрела таки нашла цель, в плечо ему вонзилась – глубоко, но до кости не прошла. Вскрикнул, ругаясь, обломил оперение да и протолкнул стрелу навылет. Кровь потекла по звеньям кольчуги, по белой подкольчужнице.  
Драго толкнул телегу, опрокинул её, потащил ругавшегося на чем свет стоит Николу за неё.  
\- Тут покамест побудь, вон, от подола оторви тряпку, заткни рану, кровью истечешь, на кой ляд ты нам дохлый? Рука правая, ратная, негоже…  
\- Дай, я… - Милан ножом отхватил от своего рукава, скатал в комок, сунул Николе его под кольчугу. – Ох и льет, что твой ручей… Заговорить бы…  
\- Не то время, браток… - Никола вдруг отпихнул Милана, щит подхватил, прикрыл их обоих. Сулица щит пробила, да не задела ни Николу, ни воеводу… Через телегу горцы полезли, полетели в королевских воинов дротики да камни.  
Мелькнуло что-то над Николой да Миланом, легкий как птица, перемахнул через них молодой светлоголовый воин, с ножом на одного бросился, на второго замахнулся его же перначом… Марко подоспел, отшвырнул одного копьем, руками в шею второму впился, одолела и его ярость сечи… Завертелось, закружилось, Драго заорал дурным несвоим голосом, воины его клич подхватили, бросились на врага… Никола о ране своей забыл, взял топор, ставший по весу как перо из крыла лебединого, Милан снова первым повел королевских воинов за собой…  
До самого заката бились в сосновом лесу воины короля Деяна и их враги с границы гор… И лишь когда солнце стало за каменную гряду катиться, стали отступать и те и другие. Лужичи Деяновы глубже в лес, а после и за реку, горцы-босанцы к себе, за холмы…  
После битвы главное раны перевязать, да погибших хоронить…  
Дозорные зорки, сидят на верхушках дуба, следят, не будет ли засады, не будет ли ночной вылазки… Здоровые - рубят сухие сосны, складывают в кострища – отдать почести павшим, отправить их за столы к пирующим предкам… Раненые - свои раны врачуют, льняными тряпицами вяжут…  
\- Сиди тут… - Милан помог Николе сесть, прислонил его спиной к телеге. – Бледен как лунь, крови знать много твоей утекло… Кликни своих, пусть знахаря позовут…  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Рубить… - Милан устало вытер грязный от сажи, пыли да крови лоб, взял топор, пошел в лес, откуда несли павших и раненых.  
Шел Милан по лесу и глотал горькие слезы. Как ему глядеть в глаза государю? Как себя простить, что не сберег воинов, стольких на смерть отправил. Должен был вторую задумку иметь на тот случай, что не случится задуманное, да уж больно ладно они все придумали, не подкопаться… А босанцы откуда не возьмись, с дерев попрыгали, тех, кто прятался в землянках, копьями поубивали, на королевское знамя напали, Марко еле успел себя спасти да и стяг с собой, благо Никола да Драго прикрыли…  
\- Тише… - остановил воинов, несших раненых. – Дай гляну… Жить будет… Всех несите, авось кто живой… коль без памяти лежит, знахарей зовите…  
Бросил топор, сам стал помогать, засучив рукава…  
За павшими горцами позже свои придут, так положено, на такое никто не позарится. Драгоценные вещи снимут, как трофей, в плен уведут тех, кто попался, но тела не тронут, ибо доброго нет в том, что мертвых беспокоить…  
Щит Николы лежит разрубленный, трещина по родовому гербу пошла, с волками да коронами… Милан нашел свой кистень, к поясу привесил, сел на землю, устланную пожелтевшими иглами сосен, пропитанную кровью, лицо руками закрыл.  
Долго ли сидел, коротко ли, но воины его не беспокоили, знали, какая дума на душе у воеводы. Да кто-то вдруг простонал тихо совсем рядом.  
Босанец лежит, молодой совсем, мальчишка, глаза открыты, черные как ночь, а в глазах слезы.  
\- Пить… - прохрипел. Милан кликнул своих, те подошли, переглянулись.  
\- Добить, батька?  
Воевода обернулся и, слова не говоря, наподдал спрашивавшему. Тот согнулся, заохал.  
\- Кто ж пленного то добивает? – тихо спросил Милан. – Несите его в лагерь, пусть воды ему дадут…  
Каждого переворачивал, слушал, есть ли дыхание, бьётся ли сердце…  
Усмехнулся находке – лежит стяг, в грязи весь да крови, а и то трофей… Потянул из под мертвого босанца, а не пускает… Присел, глянул, а край то стяга в кулаке зажат у лежащего перед ним воина. Так зажат, что не вытащить.  
Пригляделся, факел поднял, выругался тихо.  
\- Держи факел… - приказал солдату. Перевернул воина на спину, убрал с лица его грязь да иголки, нахмурился.  
Рыжий, лицо бледное, в стяг вцепился да не пускает. Дыхание есть, да еле слышное, веки не дрогнут, грудь чуть вздымается…  
\- Помнишь такого? – спросил у своего солдата. Тот головой покачал.  
Одежда обычная, как у всякого воина, кольчуга да ножны пустые на поясе.  
\- Нет никого боле, батька… - лучники обступили его кругом, факелы принесли, посветили. – Воротаться надо, тризну без тебя не начнут…  
Милан нож вынул, срезал кольчужные ремни. Зазвенела легкая броня, упала чешуей на землю. Воевода подхватил раненного воина, стяг, что тот держал в руке, ему на груди сложил, и понес в лагерь.

\- А этот кто таков? – Никола принял из рук лучника свой поломанный щит, покачал головой, отшвырнул его в угол шатра, от боли поморщился. Милан плечом лишь дернул.  
\- Мне откуда ж знать, я чать, не греческий полководец*, каждого из своих воинов по имени знать. У дороги нашел, где заверть началась… По одежде вроде наш, да вот волос таких я точно не упомню у нашего народа…  
\- То не волосы…. – Драго привстал с лежака. – Кровь да павшей сосны цвет… Голову ему омойте…  
И впрямь, прав оказался опытный воевода, то кровь запекшаяся цвет волосам юного воина дала. Как лицо ему и волоса отмыли водицей, так и стало видно, что косица его лебяжья-белая…  
\- Без памяти он лежит… - Марко покачал головой. – Очнется ли? Он ж с ножом прыгнул поверх вас двоих…  
\- Значится в долгу мы у него… - Никола хмыкнул. – Сам то цел?  
\- Цел, чего мне станется то?  
Шум послышался снаружи, воин в шатер заглянул, что-то тихо сказал, Драго тут же соскочил с лежака, забыв о ранах своих.  
\- Что стоите, зовите его сюда! – крикнул.  
Прикрывая рукавом от света факелов большой сверток, в шатер Матея вошел. В грязи болотной перепачканный, уставший, бледный. По лбу кровавая полоса, словно мазнул кто яркой краской, глаза ввалились…  
\- Ох и далече вы забрели… - проворчал он. – Пшли вон… - шикнул на воинов, те встали снаружи, никого не пуская внутрь…  
\- Ну? – Драго усмехнулся. – Принес?  
\- Принес…  
Милан привстал с лавки, смотря, что там приказал принести Драго, Никола за ним потянулся, с ними Марко. Матея сверток на стол положил, осторожно развернул.  
\- Борода Сварога… - прошептал Никола. Милан побелел, как снег первый.  
Средь тряпок на столе, палец в рот сунув, мирно посапывал мальчонка двух лет от роду.

\- Ты, дядька, старше меня… - начал Милан, когда дитя положили в перевернутый щит, устлав его бараньим руном, а Матея из шатра вон пошел, лицо умыть да одежду сменить. – И я тебя слушаться стану… Но дитя в жертву приносить ради победы…  
\- Уймись, Милан… - Драго зевнул, потянулся, налил себе в кубок меду. – Что я, зверь какой дикий, дитя трогать? То не жертва…  
\- Тогда на что тебе дитенок? Мать небось кручинится…  
\- Кручинится… И батька его кручинится… - кивнул Драго, осушив кубок. – То нам на пользу…  
Не тот был человек Милан, чтобы ждать сидеть, пока воевода соизволит рассказать ему что и как, вскочил, кулаком ударил по дубовому столу. Драго лишь рассмеялся тихо.  
\- Чу тебя, не шуми, дитя ж проснется…  
\- Дядька… - начал Милан, а тот кивнул.  
\- Буде, буде, сынок, сядь… Дитенок этот… - Драго кивнул в сторону щита. – Сын босанского короля. Матея выкрал его из шатра. Они ж баб своих да детей с собою возят…  
\- На кой ляд тебе… - начал Милан и запнулся. – Знал ты, что задумка наша сорваться может, на то и отослал Матею загодя… Так оно?  
\- Так. Уж больно план гладок был, а где гладко, там и скатиться может… - Драго посуровел. – Не вини себя. Молод ты, горяч, государь то знает, нет вины на тебе, что предатель в лагере завелся… У босанцев много золота и серебра, подкупить любого можно…  
\- Не любого… - возразил Милан, краснея.  
\- Я поболе твоего пожил, поболе того повидал… Меня мамка в седле родила, сестры заместо люльки в щите качали, отцовские стрелы мне игрушками были… - Драго снова кубок наполнил. – Я военное дело лучше тебя знаю, а храбрости твоей во мне нет… Тем и квиты. Ты себе еще такую славу стяжаешь, что королевскую затмит… Но про то другой сказ, негоже сейчас… Ешь да пей, да спать ложись…  
\- Раненых обойду… - покачал головой Милан.  
\- И то ладное дело… А я покамест ждать буду… - Драго усмехнулся. – Когда к нам гонца пришлют…

\- Его из-под мамкиной груди вынули да своровали, а он, смотри-ка… спит… и ухом не ведет… - улыбнулся Драго. Матея покачал головой.  
\- Маковым соком с молоком напоен, вот и спит… голосистый он, что твой петушок…  
\- Не ранили тебя?  
\- Ножом пырнули, по кольчуге нож пришелся… - отмахнулся Матея.  
\- Женить бы тебя надобно…  
\- Это на что это?  
\- Ну, смотрю, с дитем больно ладно сидишь… - Драго рассмеялся. – С моими тремя сидел… Своих нянчить пора, полно с чужими возиться…  
Сидел Матея возле щита с дитем до самого рассвета, а до того бабу привел, молодую, красивую, грудастую, заставил лицо-руки умыть да в чистое переодеться, мол негоже замарахе с дитем царским сидеть… Баба уже спала на ворохе соломы да веток, накрытом шкурами, заложив под румяную щеку ладони, а дите просыпаться стало. Открыло зеленые, как молодая листва на березах, глаза и вдруг рассмеялось.  
\- Топором Перуна клянусь…- Драго усмехнулся. – Чудное дитятко какое… Коровушку эту растолкай, авось есть запросит царский то сын…  
Баба потянулась, хмурясь, а как увидела кучерявого дитенка, рассмеялась, взяла его на руки. Ничуть не стыдясь воеводы да его охранника, ворот платья развязала и грудь дитю в рот сунула. Да тот раскапризничался, ручками замахал, захныкал.  
\- Что эт ему, лужицкое молоко поперек горла? – рассердилась новоявленная кормилица.  
\- Кто ж его босанца то знает… - усмехнулся Драго, не сводя взгляда с налитой белой груди. – Много у тебя деток, а, красавица?  
\- Двое, батька… - она лукаво улыбнулась. – Да второй уж вырос, от груди отлучила, так вот пришел твой Матея, говорит, мол, кормилица дитю нужна… Я уж грудь то и развязала…  
\- А муж то где? – Драго забрал у неё с рук маленького босанца, передал ворчащему Матее.  
\- А кто его знает.. Воевать ушел…  
Драго вынул из кошеля два серебряка и кинул ей. Она монетки поймала, синие глаза её заблестели.  
\- Придешь вечером к моему шатру… - тихо сказал ей воевода на ухо, она, засмеявшись, юбку длинную подхватила да и была такова.  
\- Глянь-ка… - Матея усмехнулся. – Ему не молока, мяса ему хочется…  
Мальчонка ручками тянулся к блюду деревянному, на котором были разложены куски мяса, валянного на углях, да вареной курятины.  
\- Ну так дай ему… - Драго сел на лавку, протянул мальчишке кусок хлеба, тот схватил ручками, в рот сунул, принялся мусолить. – Зубы чешутся видать… Славным мужичком вырастет, коль с рождения мясо ему нать…  
Матея кусок курятины потрепал, дал дитю, тот посмотрел ему в глаза долго, мясо пожевал да и сказанул:  
\- А мамка где?  
\- Аль ты говорить уже обучен? – улыбнулся Драго, воды в кружицу налил, поставил возле Матеи.  
\- Он и ходить обучен… - буркнул охранник. – Мамка твоя ушла, скоро воротается…  
\- А батя? – мальчик завертелся в руках Матеи, спрыгнул на пол, побежал, по соломе босыми ногами. – А братик где?  
\- Чу, чу, куда… - Матея поймал его, усадил на кровать. – Сядь ка тут. Не скачи, как козлик. Скоро всех увидишь. Вот, в гости тебя к нам послали… Лошадок покажу…  
\- У меня есть лошадка… - залопотал мальчонка, головой вертя по сторонам.  
\- Идем-ка… - Матея взял шкуру, дитя в неё закутал. – Плащ али рубаху глянем, а то с голым задком бегать нехорошо…

\- Очнулся? – Марко склонился над воином. – Пить хочешь?  
\- Хочу… - юноша застонал. – Голова кругом идет…  
\- Чать по голове получил чеканом… И как башка твоя не треснула… - Марко помог ему сесть. – Как звать то тебя?  
Тот поморщился, глаза закрыл, застонал.  
\- Не… вспомнить… - сказал тихо. – Голова кругом…  
\- Полежишь да пройдет… - Марко вздохнул. – Чего понадобится – вон, выйдешь из шатра, воинов кликнешь…  
\- Господин… - Матея поймал государева стягоносца у шатра. – Воевода тебя кличет…  
\- Скажи, что сейчас буду я…  
Плеснул себе в лицо водой из чана, вытерся льняной тряпкой, сел на бочку опрокинутую. Сил на то, чтоб одежду сменить не было, всё утро с Миланом ходили, больных смотрели. Воевода без устали среди лежавших тут и там воинов ходил, и Марко поспевал за ним. Не хотелось ему, чтоб говорили после, что он один без единой раны на теле, в шатре отсиживался.  
Особо долго он у лежавшего чуть поодаль от остальных босанца сидел. Спрашивал, хочет ли тот пить, болят ли его раны. Тот лежал, словно воды в рот набрав, только смотрел в небо и из карих глаз его медленно слезы катились.  
\- Вот же дуб… - в сердцах бросил Милан, возвращаясь к шатру. – Жизнь видать не мила…  
\- Пусть его… - Марко покачал головой. – Одумается, сам запросит… Дале то что делать будем…  
\- Испугался, а? – криво усмехнулся воевода, снял грязную рубашку, кинул ее на лавку, из сундука ему служка чистую одежду дал. – После совет будем держать… Босанцы своих подобрали, значит ждать станем… гонца…  
Сидел Марко в своем шатре и печалился. О доме да об отце, о государевом доме… Тихо там было да тепло, да вот решил выслужиться, получил то, за что ратовал…

К вечерней трапезе дозорные закричали, что едут гонцы от босанцев. Безоружные, без шапок, в рубахах да штанах. Чтоб неприятель видел, что без злого умысла идут они. Драго приказал, чтоб послов к ним доставили, встретить решил в своём шатре. Милан чуть поодаль сидел, то его желание было, помалкивал он да смотрел на послов.  
\- Недобрыми путями вы победы ищете… - сказал один из послов. Двое других моложе его были, помалкивали, ждали видать, что старший станет говорить.  
\- За что слова такие, соседушка? – Драго сощурился.  
\- Дитя королевское похитили твои люди, Драгутина сын. Твой отец не таким был… - сказал посол да осекся. Драго почернел весь как туча грозовая.  
\- Буде… - Милан встал. – Чего вы приехали? Стыдить нас? Так и мы постыдить можем… Ох, видать и много в вашем стане злата-серебра, что вы воинов наших подкупать стали…  
Покраснели двое молодых послов, а старший их усмехнулся в усы.  
\- Твоя правда, воевода, и мы хитростью добывали себе победы… Что хотите за сына нашего князя?  
\- Что хотим, о том потолкуем. – Милан показал на лавку. – Сядьте, дорогие гости…  
\- Нам рассиживаться некогда, ты уж прости, воевода… - гонец голову склонил. – Нам дитя доставить надобно… Проси, чего желаете…  
\- А коли я много пожелаю? – сощурился Милан. – Я и сам богат, чем меня будешь прельщать? Каменьями драгоценными, мехами?  
\- Князь тебе пошлет собольих шкур и медвежьих, столько, что выстлать ими весь двор свой сможешь… Золота и серебра, яркой меди, сколько сам весишь… Еще князь дочь свою пошлет тебе, красавица, каких не сыскать… Будет послушной тебе женой, ласкова она и умела на все руки…  
\- О как… - усмехнулся Драго. – Не жалеет богатств князь ваш за единственного сыночка…  
\- Коли мало, ты скажи, воевода… - терпеливо вымолвил гонец.  
\- Дочь свою отдает князь, чего еще хотите вы за его детей? – не утерпел юный посланник, прятавшийся за спиной у старшего.  
\- Детей? – у Драго и бровь не дрогнула. – А сколько деток у князя вашего?  
Гонец побелел весь, поклонился.  
\- Не слушайте дурака, от битвы голова его потемнела…  
\- Ты езжай к своему князю, езжай… - Милан поднялся, отвесил поклон. Гонцы встали. – А мы посидим, потолкуем… Ты приезжай через два дня на закате, тогда и скажем мы, чего решили…  
\- Благодарствую… - гонец поклонился в пояс. Воины их вывели из шатра, до границы лагеря проводили.  
\- Вот оно что, други… - Милан усмехнулся. – Дети, не одно дитятко…  
\- Среди пленных босанцев старший сын князя. – тихо сказал Матея и Драго кивнул.

Утро, говорят, вечера мудренее. Не стали до утра воеводы узнавать, кто и кем князю босанскому приходится, кто спать лег, кто раны свои врачевал, кто распоряжался… Матее выпало с дитем возиться, а ему и баба из деревни помогала, та, что Драго глянулась.  
А как солнце встало и воины поднялись, потрапезничали, как пленных накормили да напоили, приказал Милан всех их созвать пред собой.  
\- Зла никому не причиню. – сказал он, и голос был у него мягкий, да добрый, что кот мурлычет да ластится. – Да вот прознал я, что среди вас есть тот, кого сыном князя босанского величают…  
Переглянулись пленники, головы опустили.  
\- Нет среди нас его… - подал голос один из них. – Князь сына своего не пустил впереди войска…  
\- Тот, кто солжет мне, тому наказание будет… - Милан головой покачал, прошелся мимо пленников, кнутом по голенищу высокого сапога постукивая. – По-новому спрошу, кто из вас княжий сын, сознавайтесь…  
\- А не то что? – подал голос мальчишка-воин, которого Милан нашел среди павших. – Высечешь? Мы боли не боимся, воевода… Говорить нас не заставишь…  
\- Ну коли боли не боитесь… - Милан кивнул воинам, они схватили одного пленного, скрутили, подтащили к чурбану, на котором дрова рубили для костров, а воевода взял легкий топор, острый, словно нож охотничий, замахнулся да и ударил ровно рядом с рукой пленного. Тот задрожал, но звука не издал, голову лишь в плечи втянул.  
\- Говорю же, зла не сделаю княжьему сыну… А так, коли молчать будете, всем руки поотрубаю, не делая различия меж вами…  
\- А не ошиблись ли мы? – тихо спросил Драго, сзади подошедший. Милан головой покачал.  
\- Нет среди павших тех, на ком знак королевский… Здесь он, да несговорчив больно, видать не страшит его, коли увечье будет у воина его… Молчуны…  
\- Молод ты, ох, молод… - Драго положил руку ему на плечо, усмехнулся. – Они позволят себе головы отрубить, но не выдадут… Тут другой дорогой пойти надобно…  
\- А я посмотрю… - Милан, хмурясь, снова за топор взялся.  
\- Ох и развели крику… - Матея из шатра показался. Царский сын сидел на руках его, завернутый в шерстяной плащ, грыз сухарь походный, по сторонам глядел, головенкой вертел, как малый сыча птенец.  
Воины, его завидев, заволновались, зароптали, а мальчонка вдруг возьми и заверещи на весь лагерь.  
\- Братец! – и ручки к тому молодому воину и потянул. – Эймир!  
Тот голову опустил, побелел весь.  
Драго рассмеялся, поглядел на Милана.  
\- Учись, сынко… - сказал только. Милан топор в чурбак вонзил, махнул рукой.  
\- Приведите мне этого мальчишку… - и, плащом махнув, ушел в ставку свою.  
\- Ой, играешь ты с огнем… - проворчал Матея, передавая бабе дитя, та поспешно унесла плачущего дитенка прочь.  
\- Знаю я… - Драго нахмурился. – Под руку не говори. Пусть учится. Наша наука не только мечом махать да по картам походным воинов выстраивать… Идем…

\- Ты мне жизнью обязан.  
\- Жизнь моя моему князю и отцу принадлежит… - огрызнулся босанец, взгляда на Милана не поднимая. Марко усмехнулся тихо за воеводовой спиной. Хорош ответ, княжича достоин.  
\- Но я тебе её спас.  
\- Ты меня в полон взял, а не спас. – да щеки выдали молодого воина, вспыхнули как маков цвет.  
\- Как звать тебя? Эймир?  
\- Коли знаешь, что за спрос?  
\- А что ж ты, зверь дикий, что ответить не в силах? – Милан поднялся со скамейки, подошел к сидящему на земляном полу княжичу, руку ему протянул. – Подымайся… сядь с нами за стол…  
Тот руки не принял, оперся о столб, подпирающий шатер, еле встал – не держали его ноги опосля раны.  
\- Все в вашем краю гордые такие? – поддел его Марко. Босанец стягоносца королевского и взглядом не одарил, все смотрел в сторону, зубы сжимал так, что желваки на скулах играли…  
\- Мне война не нужна с твоим народом… - Милан сел обратно на место своё.  
\- И потому вы с войском ходите по нашим землям, нашу воду черпаете? – босанец наконец взгляда своего удостоил воеводу. – Мы на вас с войной не шли, вы пришли на нас нападать…  
\- Не нападали мы, вы нашу деревню жгли… Д и пустое сейчас говорить, кто первым кого обидеть решил… Мира я ищу… - совсем тихо добавил Милан. – Для меня худой мир лучше доброй войны… Да воеводы со мной не согласятся… Потому хочу я послать вестникам отца твоего сказать, что останемся мы каждый при своём, и река нам границей будет… а ты и брат твой… - Милан улыбнулся. – Гостями нашими пока будете…  
\- А коли воеводы поперек тебе пойдут? – босанец успокоился, сел на скамью, что ему Марко придвинул.  
\- Для того мне здесь сам государь нужен… - задумчиво вздохнул Милан. – гонца к нему отправлю…  
\- Стрелу твой гонец поймает, только выйди он из леса… - усмехнулся Эймир.  
\- А тебе почем знать? – сощурился Милан.  
\- Что я, своих не знаю? – покачал головой босанский княжич. – Да и твой воевода – хитрый лис, я о нем многое слышал… Нее… тут нужно хитрее его быть… Тут один путь – ночью посты стоят у всего леса, по земле не пройти. А вот реку охранять никто не станет, ибо лодку при свете луны да звезд за версту видать…  
\- Плаваю я ладно… - отозвался Марко. Милан обернулся, долго ему в глаза смотрел.  
\- Сможешь по реке проплыть так, чтоб не заметили тебя?  
\- Смогу… - кивнул тот, а сам сердце своё унять пытался – а что, коли вдруг заметят? Плыть ему иначе по реке до самого моря, рыбкам малым да большим едою быть…  
\- Сегодня и отправишься… - тихо сказал ему Милан. – Передашь королю, что я скажу, письма с собой не дам.  
\- А воевода как же?  
\- А о том не беспокойся… - усмехнулся Милан. – На то у меня есть управа…

\- Сидим, словно на тризне, что нам горевать, а? – Милан в шатер Драго вошел, веселый, хмельной, рубаха на груди расстегнута, ни кафтана, ни плаща, ни ножа на поясе. С ним трое-четверо его близких воинов, с чарками, двое бочку катят, а за ними румяные да растрепанные гологрудые девки с монистами на белых шеях. Мониста в такт грудям колышутся, позвякивают, девки веселые, хохочут…  
\- И впрямь, чего нам горевать? – Драго поднялся, враз двух девок поймал в объятья свои, словно птиц в силки. Расцеловал обеих в яркие губы, а те уж и рады, смеются, жмутся к воеводе. Одна кафтана завязки развязала, вторая потянул за ремень с ножнами, те и упали на глиняный пол, застеленный камышом.  
\- Наливайте! – скомандовал Милан, садясь на лавку за стол.  
У бочки крышку сшибли, стали черпать дивно пахнущий мед прямо с краю, ковшами черпали да разливали по чаркам, закуски внесли, птицу печеную на вертелах, рыбу, что в реке изловили, горячие хлеба со сладким маслом, все поставили на стол, стали резать длинными ножами, пировать. И без музыки воеводы не остались, двоих певцов из деревни Милан привезти приказал, играл один на лютне самодельной, а второй пел…  
\- Ох и потешил ты меня, сынко… - Драго, хмельнее всех, полулежал на куче веток, крытой шкурами да одеялами меховыми, что лежанкой ему служила, девки на его груди примостились, одна потчевала крепким медом, вторая кудри воеводы, сединой чуть тронутые, перебирала. – В последний раз так на свадьбе у государя веселился…  
\- То мне радость, что я тебе угодил… - ответил Милан, чарку поднимая за воеводу.  
\- А то уж я недобрым делом подумать успел, что поперек тебя иду, что обиду на меня затаил ты… - Драго рассмеялся, словно шутку веселую молвил.  
\- Да прибудут боги с тобой, дядька, что ты, что ты… - Милан голову назад запрокинул, расхохотался громко. – Кои тут обиды, чать, под одним стягом идем, одного короля люди, одного войска воины…  
\- И то правда… - Драго осушил свою чарочку, поцеловал крепко девку в губы, вторую к себе прижал, за ворот её платья руку запустив. Милан только бровью повел, воины да певцы мигом из шатра вышли, они с воеводой да девки в нём остались…  
Матея уж когда луна стала к горам катиться, заглянул в шатер воеводин, головой покачал, вышел да встал у порога, руки на груди сложив. И пока воинство королевское утром не проснулось, так и стоял на посту своём.

Марко присел на корточки, зачерпнул обеими ладонями из ведра полную горсть сажи и принялся по лицу ее растирать. Горячую сажу, с жиром намешанную, черную, словно чернила. Рубаху да штаны сложил да спрятал, чтоб не нашел никто, на пояс широкий, вокруг стана повязанный, ножны повесил с ножом.  
Как только всего себя измалевал сажей, стал ждать, чтоб подсохла она, а после крадучись пошел по краю лагеря, чтоб никто из дозорных его не увидел, чтоб не блеснула нагая кожа в свете факелов. А как добрался до самого берега, ползком с крутого яра спустился, к самым камням да речному песку животом прижимаясь, а после уже и в воду скользнул, поплыл тихо. Больше река его несла…  
Лишь до излучины добрался, стал держаться к бережку ближе, цеплялся руками за камыш да рогоз, за скользкие камни, что речное дно выстилали. Вот уже и факелы близко, лагерь босанцев. Говорят о чем-то громко, смеются, каждый воин своим занят. Кто-то за водой спустился, коней чтоб напоить.  
Марко по самые глаза нырнул в воду, воздуху набрав в рот, в камыши влез, чтоб не плеснуть, не выдать себя.  
Боги миловали, обошлось, воины сменяться пошли, Марко излучину то и миновал… А как до широкого русла доплыл, там уж бояться перестал. Замахал сильными юными руками да ногами, с три версты проплыл, а потом выбрался на берег, лег животом в траву и уснул…

\- Плесни-ка горячей, словно в болотной жиже сижу… - проворчал Драго.  
Матея ведро с полу поднял, осторожно в чан вылил горячую воду, выглянул из шатра, крикнул, чтоб еще принесли.  
\- Ох и любишь плескаться ты… - проворчал. – Чать не селезень каждые три дня воду то переводить…  
\- Рот то закрой… - фыркнул воевода, голову на край большой бочки запрокинул, глаза закрыл. – Вода ж не за золото дается, этим бездельникам всё делать нечего, ворон считают… Пусть спины разомнут…  
Тот ничего не сказал, дров подбросил в очаг, у которого жаровня стояла, а от углей из жаровни ароматный дым поднимался.  
\- Никола как?  
\- Раны лечит свои.  
\- Милан где?  
\- У себя в ставке, где ж ему быть то еще, опосля вчерашнего голова у него болит…  
\- Как оклемается, скажи, чтоб ко мне пришел…  
\- Не придет он…  
\- Почему это? – Драго аж голову поднял.  
\- Да потому как он старший воевода, а не ты, и ты к нему идти должен по зову да приказу, а не он к тебе… - сказал Матея да на лавку сел.  
Лицо у Драго алее рубахи его сделалось. Хотел было рот открыть, да передумал, лег в чане, руки на борта положил.  
\- Много болтаешь, стоило мне тебе язык отрезать… - сказал он тихо.  
\- Нож принести чтоль с точилом? И отрежешь…  
\- Может и принести…  
\- Ну так я схожу, мне недалече… - Матея поднялся, брови хмуря.  
\- Гляжу я разговорился ты, а ну сядь, где сидел! - прикрикнул Драгутина сын. – Тьфу, вода стынет, иди, кликни, чтоб принесли еще…  
Как размяк воевода, кости свои прогрел в горячей водице, приподнялся в чане сидя, подставил спину под сильные руки своего охранника.  
\- Что я, девка-купальщица тебе? – ворчал Матея, скребя спину Драго. – У меня чать своих забот полно…  
\- Каких таких забот? – лениво проворчал воевода, застонал, как рука с лыком в ней зажатым по старой ране прошлась. Затянулся шрам от босанской кривой сабли, да болел еще…  
\- Ты ж сидишь в тазу своём, и ухом не ведешь… - Матея усмехнулся, закатал рукава рубахи повыше. – А о стягоносце государевом ни разу и не вспомнил…  
\- А что мне помнить о нём, сидит, небось, по дому скучает. Или валандается по лагерю…  
\- Вот… - кивнул Матея, взял ведро, вылил воду из него на Драго, тот зафыркал, головой затряс. – Буде, вылезай уж…  
\- Слово то сказал, за ним второе идти должно… - Ивица льняным платом утер лицо, волосы длинные, от влаги потемневшие, назад откинул, вышел из чана. – Что там с Марко?  
\- С вечера вчерашнего не видал я его… - Матея сел на лавку, лоб утер ладонью.  
\- Говорю ж…  
\- Нет его в лагере… - тихо закончил охранник, головой покачал, качнулась серьга его в правом ухе. – А ты и ухом не ведешь, оттого и не стал ты старшим воеводой, оттого и молодой да ранний Йована сын заместо тебя…  
Драго побагровел, схватил охранника своего за ворот рубахи полной горстью, к себе подтянул, тот нахмурился только, как вода с волос воеводы потекла ему на грудь.  
\- Найди мне его, чтоб из под земли достал… - прошептал он чуть не в губы Матее. – А после, как найдёшь, скажи Милану, что приду я к нему в шатер. Потолковать надобно…

\- День добр… - Драго к Милану вошел без доклада, тот голову еле с подушки поднял, застонал.  
\- Кому добр, а кому с немочью пожаловал… - тихо ответил воевода. Драго только усмехнулся, подсел к нему на лежанку.  
\- Что, девки с медом одолели вчера?  
\- Ой, дядька, не говори, одолели… - Милан с головой накрылся меховым одеялом. – В голове гул как от барабанов, белый свет глаза режет…  
\- А малец то наш, стягоносец государев, куда запропастился?  
\- Что я, нянька-мамка ему, следить? По бабам небось пошел, во вкус вошел… А то вон у Николы глянь его, небось слушает про прошлые сечи, Никола наш рассказывать мастер…  
\- Смотрели и там и там, воеводушка… - усмехнулся Драго. – Да что-то нет его нигде… Уж не пропал ли наш соколик сизокрылый, не улетел ли куда?  
\- А с меня то какой спрос? – удивился Милан. – Али государь мне его вручил с клятвою стеречь?  
Нахмурился Драго, вспомнил государевы слова о том, что дорог сердцу его этот мальчишка, что жизнь ему спасал в битве, не жалея себя, и просил его пожалеть, в самую гущу битвы не кидать и коли нужно будет – и прикрыть…  
\- Вот душа моя печалится о том, что соколик наш потеряться мог… - он поднялся на ноги, стал ходить по шатру взад-вперед. – Не приведут пусть боги, если придется перед государевыми очами отвечать за его погибель…  
Милан смолчал, взгляд только отвел.  
\- Недоброе ты, сынко, замыслил… - Драго покачал головой. – Ой, недоброе. За спиной моей о чем шептался, о чем говорил? Куда мальчишку отослал? А коли на гибель отослал?  
\- Коли на гибель, то судьба его кручинная… - возразил воевода, поднимаясь с кровати, словно и не было недуга у него. Подошел к бочке, умылся холодной водой, волосы лоб его высокий облепили. – А то, что задумал, так ты, дядька наперед моего стал задумки свои чинить за спиною моей… Ох не по душе тебе пост мой, не по душе тебе у меня в подчинении ходить…  
\- Я старше тебя по годам, Милан, Йована сын… - Драго нахмурился. – И в подчинении ходить у тебя не стану… И хоть тебя надо мной поставили командовать да приказы раздавать, по годам ты мне уважение иметь должен…  
Сказав это, вышел Драго из шатра, кивнул Матее, тот подошел к нему близко.  
\- Мальчишку ко мне в шатер. – коротко приказал Драгутина сын. – А коли будут бушевать…  
\- Не будут… - отозвался Матея да и пропал меж шатров ставки воеводы.

Марко голову поднял, охнул, как боль отозвалась во всём теле. Еле поднялся, сел, протирая глаза.  
Мимо змея проползла, скрылась в речной траве, над головою жаворонок заливался, солнце из-за туч показалось – до самого утра спал он. Нельзя было медлить, как Милан сказал, тут каждый день словно золотой песочек – глянь и нету его, сквозь пальцы утек…  
Поднялся Марко на ноги, отыскал в плавнике у бережка суковатую палку, опираясь на неё побрел. Нашел ручеек, что из под камня бил, напился студеной воды, лицо умыл, глянул в водицу, и рассмеялся – ни дать ни взять чудо-юдо банное, печной дух в саже вымазанный, кто живой увидит – испугается… Да не время было оттирать грязь с лица, Марко поспешил к лесу, что за рекой стоял. За тем лесом деревня, за деревней поля, за полями Белоград с королевским теремом…  
Лес прохладою встретил, пением птиц да тихим разговором сосен, что верхушками к синему небу тянулись. Прислушавшись, Марко стук услыхал. То не дятел, то человек с топором ходит по лесу. Осторожно по кустам прячась, Марко до поляны дошел и выдохнул облегченно – дровосеки, двое молодых мужичков, рубили сухое дерево и складывали на полозья.  
\- Братко, полно уже, полная дровница… - проворчал один.  
\- Ну тебя, Здравко… - ответил второй, худой да жилистый, да не договорил, обернулся на шелест листвы и обмер, Марко увидав. Отступил на пару шагов да топор поднял. – Коли подойдешь, железа отведаешь…  
\- Тпру тебя, Невен… - Здравко плечи распрямил. – Погоди… Вишь, наш ведь… Чего тебе, добрый человек?  
\- Деревня где? – Марко вышел из кустов, те переглянулись, попятились. – Да не бойтесь вы, я королевский воин…  
\- Там деревня… - Невен махнул за лес, куда солнце катилось. А потом сжалился. – Испить то не желаешь?  
\- Благодарствую… - Марко крынку протянутую взял в руки, напился узвара, вытер рот ладонью. – Ну, бывайте, свидимся коли – отплачу.  
\- Погодь… - Здравко пояс свой распустил, шустро рубаху стянул, кинул знаменосцу. – Держи вот… Коли так появишься в деревне, они со страху то и наподдадут… А то, что грязна, уж не обессудь…  
Марко рубаху надел, чуть влажную, в стружке да опилках, пахнущую землей да сосновой смолой, улыбнулся, кушаком стан затянул, и поклон отвесил.  
Отец его учил гордиться кровью своей древней, да кичиться запрещал. В беде и мужик простой ровней становится, в радости и королевич поперек дороги встанет…  
\- Прощевайте, братцы… - сказал он и быстрым шагом в сторону деревни пошел…

Коня ему доброго староста деревни дал, молодого да прыткого.  
\- Как ты сам он, сынок… - улыбался старик, похлопав жеребца по крупу. – Вмиг домчит, Стрибога коней он отпрыск… - а после головой покачал да добавил. – Уж и таких зеленых гонцами отправляют?  
\- На то нужда была, батька… - Марко перепоясался, утер лоб рукавом рубахи, что подарил молодой дровосек.  
\- А то бы и лицо умыл, передохнул…  
\- Некогда мне, батька… - Марко волосами тряхнул, словно гривой, ухватился за луку седла и легко в него запрыгнул. – Велесом клянусь… - тихо сказал королевский постельничий. – Отплачу тебе за добро…  
Старая бабка ночами длинными зимними сказывала сказки, как царевич на добром коне скачет да скачет по степи да по лесу, все дальше да дальше, за мечтой своею, за девицей-красой, за любушкой, и на пути его попадаются ему люди злые да добрые, то медведь, человеческим голосом скажет, куда ехать, то утица-птица путь-дорожку подскажет, то братец-заяц подсобит…  
И каждому царевич слово доброе говорил, каждому отплатить добром обещал, медведю внучат его малых спас, утицу от коршуна защитил, зайца из капкана вынул…  
И потому казалось Марко, что так оно по-доброму будет, поклониться да слово дать, а после вернуться да выполнить что пообещал…  
И луна по небу катилась, белая да ладная, словно сыра кружок, словно молоко в крыночке, что мамка подала напиться перед отъездом, словно серебряная монетка в монистах сестры, что кружится радостная в хороводе с женихом своим любым…  
\- Ох, конь ты мой, братушка… - шепнул Марко, наклонившись к уху конскому, мягкому. – Неси меня до батьки-короля, неси пред его очи, как ветер мчи меня, пусть кровушка твоя своего славного родича вспомнит, что Стрибога носит на спине своей… Хейя!!  
Шлепнул он коня по крупу да тот и помчался, только ветер свистит, да трава по ступням голым хлещет.  
И луна по небу катится, ладная да круглая, а за ней ясные звезды хороводят.

Как уклонился от копья, что стражник у ворот направил – о том лишь боги ведают, да предки-прародители, как стрела мимо пролетела – то боги упасли, Велес охранитель… Но перемахнул конь его добрый через плетень да полетел вверх по улице, копытами искры выбивая из камней, что выстилали дорогу ко двору королевскому.  
Спрыгнул с седла, чуть не покатился по глиняному тыну, а тут глазами черными сверкнул Адриан, Христены конюх.  
\- Ой, торопишься, малец, чать государю добру весть несешь, а? – рассмеялся он.  
\- Где он? – марко выдохнул.  
Сердце к горлу самому подступило, бьется, трепыхается, словно наружу просится.  
\- На охоту с племянниками уехал… - лениво протянул Адриан. – Ну тебя, куда побег? Глянь на себя – чудо чудом, леший-банник… Хоть лицо своё умой, негоже перед государем так казаться…  
\- Кто там? – за собой плащ длинный волоча, сама государева полюбавница вышла. Волоса как змеи до самых колен, тяжелые косы, на голове повязка серебряная – ни дать ни взять королевна. – А, вот кого навки на хвостах принесли… - сама рассмеялась, а после вдруг брови свела на переносице. – Гонца пошлю к государю, в дом войди да смени одежды свои. Кониной провонял весь чать…  
\- Куда государь на охоту отправился? – Марко сжал узду в кулаке. Христена и слова сказать не успела, да Адриан подсобил.  
\- Да где уж быть им… Балуют, уток стреляют… Возле озера…  
Сама мать-земля его подкинула в седло да и коня толкнула, ветром волосы растрепала человеку да верному его стрибогову сыну.  
По знакомым да родным местам мчался Марков конь, вот уже и егеря завидели его, кричат, чтоб остановился, не признал никто в грязном да бесштанном мальчишке королевского постельничего. Один Бранислав рассмеялся, кликнул, чтоб луки да сулицы убрали, свистнул протяжно.  
Встрепенулись птицы в камышах, крыльями взмахнули, огласили небо над озером своими вскриками, в небо поднялись, словно воинство…  
Деян обернулся, удивился, завидев, кто скачет к нему.  
\- Ой, чать на ветряном хвосту примчался. – Александар Марко подхватил, приобнял, чтоб не упал тот.  
\- Беда какая приключилась, что Милан тебя отослал? – тихо спросил Деян, подойдя близко. – а ну подь сюда… Держи, испей…  
На траве под деревами расстелен был белый плат, на нем яства, мясо на углях печеное, хлеб в рушнике, крынки с водой холодной да ковш с узваром.  
Дал Деян Марко в руки ковш деревянный, позволил напиться вдоволь.  
\- Говори…  
И сказал ему обо всем, как Милан учил, о битве да о босанском королевиче, о том, что к государю не послать было гонца и что сам он вызвался, что воеводы в том вины нет. Умолчал он, как и сказал ему Йована сын о том раздоре, что у них с Драго вышел, ни к чему было чернить старшого товарища перед очами государевыми.  
Взгляд Деяна оттаял.  
\- Вижу, что устал ты, да и дорога твоя трудна была… - он поднялся тяжело, махнул рукой, подзывая егеря к себе. – Собери людей, воротаемся… Силы то есть на коня сесть? – усмехнулся он, к Марко обернувшись.  
\- У меня то силы есть… - тот еле стал, за ствол березы держась. – Да вот у коня, боюсь, их нет уже…  
\- Добро. Сядешь к Браниславу… - кивнул государь, да пошел к егерям да вельможникам, что на охоте с ним были.  
\- Идем… - Бранислав улыбнулся другу своему, приобнял, Александар кафтан свой скинул да на плечи королевскому постельничему надел. – Конь мой добрый, он и двоих вынесет..  
\- Битва то жарка была? – у Колары сына глаза все горели про дела ратные выспрашивать.  
\- Жарка… - Марко кивнул, в седле качаясь. Коли не держал бы его Бранислав за кушак, так и упал бы он вперед, да и под копыта скакуну б свалился. – Еле ноги унесли…  
Александар вперед скакать вызвался, кликнуть челядь, чтоб сбирали яства, чтоб на вечернюю трапезу готовили, чтоб конюхи открыли двери конюшенные.  
Сама Христена их встретила у ворот, государю улыбнулась ласково, руку ему поцеловала, спросила, добра ли охота была.  
\- Ой, добра, душенька… - кивнул Деян. – Да не уток мы настреляли, а вестей злых. Покинуть мне тебя видится…  
\- Змеюкой глядит на тебя она… - тихо сказал Бранислав другу на ухо, Марко лишь головой покачал.  
\- Госпожа она в этом доме, а я прислужник лишь…  
\- Госпожа то она только в постели государевой… - хмыкнул Александар, спешиться подсобив Пантелия сыну. – Пока венец он ей на голову не надел, госпожой величать рановато…  
\- От Неманьи то вести есть? – Марко своего коня в стойло завел.  
\- Есть. – Бранислав рассмеялся. – Супружница его тяжела…  
\- Вот уж где он шустряк… - Александар засмеялся вслед за братом двоеродным. – Ну а коли девку то родит?  
\- Ну и добро, что девку… - зевнул Бранислав. – А вот коли мальчонку уродить боги дадут?  
\- А коли так… - Александар шептать стал, чтоб ничьи уши не услыхали слов его. – Коли так, то не носить Христене государева венца. Он наследником Неманью сделает, а его супружницу государыней…  
\- Ну вас, наперед загадываете… - Марко лоб утер. – Водицы б мне, лицо умыть…  
\- Идем… Баньку истопили чать… - Бранислав потянул его за кушак. – Да кафтан то Александару отдай…

Разморила Марко жаркая банька, не было мочи встать с полате. Кое-как сполз, водой ледяной колодезной плеснул себе в лицо. По-хорошему б выйти по мосткам, да в речке охолонуться, да и сил уж боле не было. Лицо утер, волоса свои длинные выжал, улыбнулся, бабкины слова вспомнив.  
«Русалочий хвост. Ой, длинны волоса, скоро длиннее, чем у сестриц станут, что делать то будешь, Марко? Аль в косу сплетать? У батьки проси, чтоб монисты тебе купил, на косу то надеть, будешь аки козочка скакать монистами позвякивать.»  
А сестры хихикают, матушка смеется тихо и частым гребнем волосы сыну чешет. Батька только усмехается, чинит старую сеть – по рыбу собрался с утра…  
Задумался, загрезился, а как голос позади себя услыхал, так чуть из штанов своих не выпрыгнул.  
\- Ой, хороши косаньки у тебя, душа моя…  
Сам король в дверях стоит. Оперся рукой о низкую притолоку, склонился, смотрит весело, усмехается.  
\- Аль умылся?  
\- Умылся. Благодарствую. – Марко поклон отвесил, а государь качнул лишь головой чуток.  
\- Идем. Одежду смени, да за стол со мной сядь. Толком расскажи, что было, да почему гонцов отправить не смогли…

Слуги в покои государевы внесли блюда с простой едой, дров натаскали, запалили жарко печь, чтоб обогреть почивальню. Глянул Марко на смятые шкуры у кровати брошенные, головой покачал, а после увидел веночек на полу.  
Знать Христена у Деяна была…  
Под государевым взглядом кусок в горло не лез. Марко отодвинул деревянную тарелку с холодным мясом, напился вдоволь холодного узвара. От яблочной сладости в груди тепло, да со спины жаром от печи согрело, веки у Марко тяжелы стали, борясь со сном, говорил он Деяну все, что помнил, а сам за ногу щипал себя, чтоб, глаз сомкнув, прямо в тарелку то лицом и не упасть.  
\- Утомился ты…  
Деян поднялся, дернул со стула резного накидку свою, алую, тяжелую, подбитую руном бараньим, со спины к Марко подошел да укрыл его плечи. Склонившись, на ухо зашептал:  
\- Эх, на руки б я тебя поднял, да унес бы, да не на кровать, а на лужок, дальше, где люди не ходят, птицы только на деревах поют… В траву уложил бы тебя, целовал бы, пока щеки твои румяны не стали, как Перуницы плащ… Месяц бы нам светил, росой бы умылись поутру…  
Слушал Марко, а слова государевы как хмель в его вены вливались, жарко было да страшно, а сердце колотилось, что твой пойманный щегол…  
Медленно встал он из-за стола, стул в сторону отставил, глянул в глаза государю.  
Вырос Марко за те месяцы, что при дворе королевском жил, вот уж чуть, и догонит Деяна самого; выше вельможника Николы бы не вырасти…  
Поднял руки, ладонями своими обхватил лицо Деяна, на носки сапог своих встал, накидка к ногам упала. Словно плющ зеленый по ясеню вьется, так прижался к Деяну Марко, в губы его поцеловал, да потупился, взгляд отвел. Каленым железом обжег поцелуй государя, ни дохнуть ни выдохнуть.  
\- Почивать я лягу… - сказал. – И ты ложись. В моей кровати ляг.  
До самых петухов беспробудно спал Марко в изножье кровати королевской, кутаясь в меховые одеяла.  
Не слышал он, как ходил государь по почивальне во тьме кромешной, не слышал, как ходила у двери Христена, государева полюбовница, не слышал он, как за окном чужие ноги землю меряли…

Ох, быстра королевская конница, ой, кони темногривые, подковами землю роют, нет мочи стоять им на месте. И как взвились стяги короля Деяна в небо, кликнул он своих воинов, и понеслись кони вперед, до быстрой реки, за широкое поле, к седоглавым горам…  
Бранислав да Александар по левую руку от него, Марко по правую. Путь-дорога длинная, ехать через леса несподручно, да и дождь зарядил, льёт да льёт, словно противится королю.  
\- Видать недоброе ждет нас… - Деян покачал головой.  
Не стали шатры ставить, пустили лишь под дерева коней гулять, сами тут же схоронились, ели лепешки да водой запивали – от костра добра не будет, все одно, сухих дров не найти да и сигнал давать, что люди есть в лесу – опасно…  
Воины спать легли, ближе друг к другу, спинами греясь. Чуть поспят, разойдутся тучи – и снова в путь под луной да звездами.  
\- Что ты братец молчишь все… - Бранислав ткнул Александара. – А ну-ка, двинься, место всё занял. Иди к нам, Марко…  
Королевский постельничий боязливо покосился – а то вдруг государь позовет к себе.  
\- Не, не бойся ты… - Бранислав махнул рукой. – Дядька с волхвом говорить будет, смотреть, как сбудется задуманное аль нет … Ты ж околел совсем, а ну, вот тут сядь меж мной да братцем нашим… Что-то загрустил он, запечалился, аль девица какая мила сердцу дома осталась, братушка?  
\- Ну тебя, Бранко… - Александар головой покачал. – Не девка мне сердце точит…  
\- Сон дурной привидился чтоль?  
\- И не сон…  
Александар вздумал было молчать, да не выдержал, тихо стал говорить.  
\- Видел я вчера, как во двор вышел ночью то…  
\- Чего бы ты о двор то стал выходить? – перебил Бранислав посмеиваясь.  
\- Тьфу тебя, Бранко, молчи!  
\- Говори уж, не темни, что вокруг да около ходишь? – не выдержал Марко.  
\- Вот, говорю я, вышел я во двор то, слышу, ходит кто, думаю, ну, конюшие мои в ночное ходят, коней готовят, ан нет… - Александар еще ниже голову склонил. – Христены конюший ходил у окон, под государевыми окнами крутился. Уж чего б ему нужно было – только боги да бесы, что его хранят, ведают…  
\- Вот нечисть валашская… - нахмурился Бранислав. – Чать рисовал чего под окнами? Знака не было?  
\- Не было, ни знака, ни оберега какого на недоброе, ничего не нашел… - Колары сын плечами пожал. – Что он высматривал то хоть? Выслушивал? Кто у государя то был? Чать хозяйка его?  
\- Не… - Марко плечами пожал. – Я там был, разговор держали. После уснул я, не слышал ничего…  
Бранислав с Александаром переглянулись, усмехнулись только.  
\- Ясно мне, как день теперича… - Александар в ладони подул, греясь. – Христена послала его слушать, что государь тебе говорил.  
\- Ревнивая она… - Бранислав покосился на Марко, тот только взгляд отвел. – Недоброе думает про тебя. Осторожен будь.  
\- Боги пожелают – сберегут… - только и ответил Пантелия сын. – Спать уж давайте…

\- К лагерю не подступиться. – Марко боязливо подошел к государю – не привык он вот так со старшими при государе то на равных. Случилось при Милане да Драгутина сыне своё говорить, да Деян там не смотрел сурово, от взгляда волхва сердце не сжималось.  
Возле него племянники, волхв старый с волчьим взглядом да воевода городской, которого с собой взяли – мало ли какое приключиться может.  
\- Вот тут дозорные по реке стоят, ночью лишь проплыть…  
\- И богам то трудно реку вспять повернуть, нам и подавно… - волхв головой покачал.  
\- А то приступом возьмём, а, дядька? – Александар взглядом сверкнул.  
\- Кто о чем, а хворый о хвори… - тихо в сторону бросил Бранислав.  
\- Не тем именем тебя нарекли, братец… - огрызнулся Колары сын.  
\- А ну тихо! – прикрикнул на них Деян. А после Марко в глаза заглянул. – А ты как считаешь, сынко?  
Оторопел Марко от того, как назвал его государь и от того, что спросил его совета. И смотрели все на государева постельничего, ждали ответа.  
\- Я так думаю, государь мой… - тихо начал тот, а после чуть громче сказал. – Идти нужно к ним и совет с ними держать, говорить. Нас они пропустят к князю, а мы деток их вернем, и то дело будет – равная битва, а не злое хищение…  
\- С поклоном идти мне говоришь?  
Волхв лишь усмехнулся в усы свои, а Марко подбородок вверх как и все юнцы дернул.  
\- Порой милости просить – больше милости после получишь…  
\- Это кто тебя такому выучил? – рассмеялся Деян.  
\- Батька мой… - застыдился Марко.  
\- Мудрый человек, батька то твой… - Король встал, показал взмахом руки, что остальные вольны сидеть, как и сидели. – Так кто ж пойдет к врагам нашим, мирного совета да разговора просить?  
Не успел Марко рта раскрыть, как Александар вскочил.  
\- Позволь мне, дядька!  
\- Ну что ж… - тот кивнул. – Возьми с собой десять человек, да на древко копья плат белый навяжите, пусть видят они, что с добром вы пришли… Как рассветет, так и езжайте…

Только солнце занялось, Александар с лежанки поднялся.  
\- И не спал вовсе… - заворчал Бранислав, подле него лежавший. – Всю ночь с боку то на бок… Рано еще, лежал бы…  
\- Не… - тот рубаху белую свою надел, обулся, подпоясался кушаком, что мать вышивала. Ни оружия не взял с собой, ни шапки не надел, да и плащ так и бросил на бочку с выбитым донышком.  
Вышел из шатра, сощурился, глядя в небо ясное, синее-синее, с облаками, что барашки бегущими от пастуха-Хорса, солнца хранителя.  
\- Али поднялся? – старый волхв, из Перунова капища, Радомир, подошел к Александару, в глаза ему заглянул. – Ой, беда, беда, голова твоя горячая, горячее, чем Ярилы свет…  
Рассмеялся Колары сын.  
\- Али увидал чего, дедушка?  
\- Кровушка горячая твоя… - покачал тот головой. – Иди уж… Что богам ведомо, то людям знать не полагается… Чать государь уж звать тебя отправил своих.  
И впрямь, словно из-под земли Марко явился.  
\- Идём… - поманил за собой. – Ох и скор ты на язык то, братец, а коли босанска стража стрелять начнет?  
\- Не… - тот словно жеребец молодой фыркнул, головой тряхнул, провел ладонью по волосам, по норманской моде коротко обрезанным. – Мне тетка ваша от ножа обещала погибель, а не от стрелы…  
\- И на все ответ у тебя есть, дурень… - Марко вдруг остановился, обернулся, коротко кулаком своим меж ребер Александару ткнул. – На рожон не лезь, понятно то? Бьются они резво, стрелы их точны да копья быстры…  
\- Да что ты прямо как мамка моя, а? – Александар сгреб его, по-медвежьи сжал, звонко поцеловал в растрепанные космы. – Кликни коня подать, братушка?  
Дядька его, государь, стоял у шатра своего, одетый, с венцом тонким на челе. Завидев племянника, руки протянул, приобнял его, коротко – нечего тут бабские нюни разводить.  
\- Дело знаешь своё… - сказал. – Зазря воду не мути, знаю я, что храбр ты, нечего тут удаль молодецкую показывать, ты мне опосля снадобишься…  
\- Да когда ж я тебе не повиновался?  
\- Чу тебя, слушай, что говорю… Молви строго, да с уважением. Гляди в глаза ему, взгляда не отводи. Пусть знает, что страха в тебе нет… Как говорить будет, слушай, коли не сам станет говорить – князя их слова испроси… Нечего бояр да вельможников словом своим дарить… Ну, иди уж… - коснулся ладонями склоненной головы его, а про себя богов умолил не губить мальца, любимой сестрицы сына.  
Александар легко вскочил на коня, обернулся. Бранислав из шатра их вышел, головой качая. Он брату двоеродному рукой махнул.  
\- И солнце сесть не успеет, обернусь! – крикнул Александар. – Стол сготовьте! Йя! – шлепнул он коня своего по крупу, да и помчался стрелой к лагерю босанцев, неся в руке стрелу с длинным белым платом…

\- Спой ты мне… - Милан потянулся, садясь, тряхнул головой. Факела свет озарял его шатер, то и дело смола капала с фитиля в бочку с водицей, шипела, как злая змея.  
\- Что спеть тебе, батька-воевода?  
Гость его ночной, светловолосый юнец, что ему жизнь в битве спас да которого он нашел с раскроенной головою, сидел на низкой грубо сработанной лавке. Подле него лежала болгарская лютня, богато изукрашенная, со струнами из жил. Тепло поблескивал ее бок, полированный мастера руками, и тепло блестели волосы лютниста-воина, позади головы шнурком тонким подхваченные.  
\- А что хочешь, то и спой… Тоска берет…  
Третью ночь воевода не спал, глядел на луну, из желтой багровой ставшую, все пытался в небе да в звездах найти ответа, скоро ли до государя дойдет послание, и дойдет ли? Вдруг мальчонку зверь какой в лесу задрал или лиходеи стукнули обухом топора да бросили помирать…  
\- Батька… - позвал тихо мальчишка. – Тугу-печаль из головы б прогнал…  
\- Да как же мне прогнать то её, родненький… - Милан с лежанки поднялся, прошелся по шатру, головой уперся в балку, что шатер над землей поднимала. – Коли она не в голове моей, а в сердце самом, в душу мне запала… Вот, ты хоть споёшь, мне и полегчает…  
Шел Милан утром мимо войска, что на лугу встало у реки, за которой босанские стяги виднелись, шел, смотрел на воинов своих, у кого о здоровье справится, кому наказ даст какой… Поглядывал в сторону шатра Драго и хмурился, сходились брови над его переносицей.  
И тут песню он услыхал. Тихую да неторопливую, печалью молодецкой напоенную…  
\- Ты чего голову повесил? – подошел Милан, сел на чурбачок подле певца, тот голову поднял, зарделся.  
\- Песня вспомнилась, что певал раньше, вот и пою, батька…  
Всмотрелся в лицо его воевода и головой качнул.  
\- А ведь помню тебя я, да и Марко говорил… Через телегу как перемахнул… Ох и горазд прыгать…  
Тот только смотрел в глаза воеводовы будто не понимал, о чем говорит он.  
\- И мамка то тебя видать в рубашке родила и я долг свой красно отплатил… - Милан тихо рассмеялся. – Чего молчишь то? Язык проглотил? Али нехвастливый ты?  
\- Не помню я того, батька… - парнишка отвернулся, словно закрылся от Милана волосами своими белыми, как лунь. – Вот только помню, как очнулся я…  
\- Аль и имени своего не помнишь? – воевода тронул его за плечо, сжал легонько.  
\- Не… - совсем уж сник тот.  
\- А ну и пусть оно… - Милан поднялся, парнишку поманил за собой. – Идём-ка ко мне, сладко поёшь, соловушка. Споёшь мне… А вот как в город воротаемся, у волхвов спросим, как память твою вернуть…  
И три ночи пел Милану молодой воин, играл на лютне, словно баюкал неспокойную душу воеводы, а тот лежал лежмя на ворохе веток, шкурами крытом, смотрел в расписное полотнище шатровое. А то сидел у входа на лавке, глядел, как солнце всходит да луна прячется, багровая, страшная…  
\- Не томи… Спой уж… - Милан подошел к столу, где жбан с квасом холодным стоял, напился, налил квасу в чарку, поставил перед певцом. – И недобро без имени тебя звать-величать, не собака ж ты, и собаке имя дают…  
\- А ты, батька дай имя, какое приглянется… - мальчишка взял лютню, прошелся пальцами по струнам, те и запели, словно вздохнул кто в шатре…  
\- Ну так и будь ты… - воевода тронул его волосы светлые. – Милош.

Матея, руки на груди сложив, стоял у входа в шатер воеводы Драгутиновича. Милан взглянул ему в глаза, да напоролся на ответ немой, нет, мол, не пущу, и не проси, батька.  
\- Пшёл вон, холоп! – прикрикнул Йована сын, замахнулся, да Матея его руку с зажатым в ней хлыстом перехватил у запястья да остановил.  
\- Ой, не серчай, батька-воевода… - тихо сказал он. – Не серчай, да не кричи, да не можно тебе ходить туда, не гневи богов, до беды недалеко. Ты в своей ставке побудь, он здесь пусть будет, да вдвоём вам, что огню с соломой…  
\- И кого ж ты соломой называешь? – Милан руку его отбросил в сторону, да кивнул. – Еще раз на пути станешь моём, не погляжу я, что другому ты слуга… Высеку да воронам оставлю спину твою. – и вошел в шатер.  
Хозяина самого не было, факелы потухшие в гнездах стоят, свет лишь сквозь прорехи в холстине внутрь шатра льет. А на земляном полу, у балки, что шатер держит, привязанный босанский королевич сидит.  
\- Вот так оно… - тихо сказал Милан, зачерпнул ковшом из ведра, присел перед мальчонкой, дал ему напиться. – Пей вдоволь… Скоро уж, скоро…  
Тот голову поднял, кивнул, вода закапала с его губ, Милан рукавом его утер да сел тяжело рядом.  
\- Послы то были? – Эймир кашлять стал, вода не в то горло пошла. Милан фыркнул, словно жеребец молодой.  
\- Были, да толку с них, обещают Драго с три короба да и сверху более того, шкур да злата, сестер твоих… А Драго лишь время тянет да смеётся… Завтра как рассветет снова придут, уж он обещался ответ дать… Да не по нраву мне что он задумал… Войску готовиться сказал…  
\- Что уж ты в своём то войске да не хозяин, а? – Эймир усмехнулся, да радости в его усмешке не было.  
\- Война – то значит нажива, потому войско и на стороне Драго… - Милан поднялся. – Пойду я, не стану воды мутить, тебя лишь проведать приходил…  
\- И на том благодарствую… - Эймир встрепенулся вдруг. – Братец то мой малый, жив ли?  
\- Жив да здоров, о нем не кручинься… - Милан вышел из шатра воеводы, а босанский королевич так и остался в темноте один одинешенек сидеть.

\- Не будет он стрелять по нашим лучникам, покамест сын его у нас…  
\- Что ты, сына его впереди лучников поставишь, али к седлу привяжешь своему? Живым щитом сделать порешил?  
\- Чу тебя, не говори, чего не ведаешь…  
\- Уж сколько лет с тобой, государь мой, валандаюсь по белу свету, а все думы твои прочесть мне в тягость…  
\- По сторонам гляди, Матея, смотри да высматривай. Увидишь гонца, скажешь…  
\- А чего его видеть, вон он, скачет… - Матея зевнул, почесал затылок, шапку нахлобучил, да пошел к дозорным, крикнул громко, чтоб пропустили.  
\- Что это он один то… - пробормотал под нос себе Драго, поднимаясь и скидывая ставший тяжелым с жары подбитый овчиной плащ. – Ополоумел чтоль…  
Всадник, ехавший медленно к ним и державший в высоко поднятой руке стрелу с белым оперением из крыла гуся, спешился еще до частокола, выставленного впереди перевернутых на бок телег, что заслоном служили. Взял коня за узду и пошел не торопясь, ступая босыми ногами по сухой траве.  
\- Чу! – крикнул Матея, шапку снял, махнул караульным. – Свои. – и поклонился Александару коротко, да с уважением. – Здрав будь, княжич.  
\- И ты здрав будь, одесный. – ответил Колары сын, усмехнулся, кивнул, да утер лоб рукавом рубахи. Назвал он Матею старым прозвищем, как охранников государя или вельможника славного величали. – Что наши воеводы? Закручинились?  
\- Да что уж кручиниться, послов ждали…  
\- Заждались небось послов то? – рассмеялся Александар, кинул поводья солдату. – Ну, веди к Милану…  
\- Где яблочко, там и яблонька… - тихо сказал Драго, плащ свой подобрал да в шатер пошел.

Милан на ноги поднялся, увидав, кто вошел в его шатер. Голову склонил перед племянником короля, тот поклон вернул, подвинул сам лавку.  
\- Прости, что накрытым столом тебя не встречаю, царевич… - воевода усмехнулся. – Знал бы, что такого высокого гостя нам боги пошлют, уж сказал бы снести сюда всю снедь, что нашлась бы…  
\- Знаю я, что припасы ваши на исходе… - Александар махнул рукой, подошел к бочке, где холодная вода из ручья для питья держалась, взял резной деревянный ковш, напился вдоволь, рушником утерся, что Милош ему тихо поднес да и шмыгнул мышью из шатра, зная, что разговор будет у королевского племянника с воеводой.  
\- Ну как, с доброй аль со злой вестью пожаловал ты к нам? – Милан сел на лавку, Александар напротив него.  
\- С доброй. Миру быть. – тихо сказал тот. – Государь стоит через реку, ждет, когда сигнал дадут босанцы и когда пройти он сможет до ставки твоей, чтоб войско осмотреть и домой повернуть…  
\- Не думал я, что с легкой руки случится то…  
\- Не с легкой руки, да не о том пойдет речь… - Александар зевнул. – Ох, устал я, силушки нет боле… - потянулся он, глянул на лежанку воеводы. – Лягу я, спать буду, да недолго, смотри, кликни, чтоб разбудили меня… Покамест конь мой пусть воды напьется да отдохнет…  
\- А что государь то велел? – растерялся Милан, ожидал он, что слова передаст ему Колары сын. А тот лишь на бок перевернулся да рукой махнул.  
\- То не твоя забота, батька. Ты погляди за моим конем, да вот еще что… - Александар сел. – Скажи, чтоб мальчонку-босанца меньшого сюда принесли.

Глаза Александару недолго сон межил, услыхал он сквозь дрему голос детский звонкий, сел на лежанке, зевнул, потянулся, спину да усталые плечи распрямил. Свесил ноги с лежанки, позвал тихо.  
\- А ну-ка, подь сюда… Ходить то научился уж?  
\- Я и бегать могу… - похвастал мальчонка, засеменил ножками малыми к царевичу. Держась за колено его, головенку на бок склонил. – А нож есть у тебя?  
\- Есть… - усмехнулся Александар. – Да дома он… Без ножа я приехал…  
\- Без ножа только посланцы ездят… Ты посланец?  
\- Посланец… - Александар склонился, мальчонку подхватил, посадил на лежанку рядом с собой. – Чу, какой шустрый ты. Уж и говоришь, как рослый мужик, и бегать обучен…  
\- У меня и лошадка есть!  
\- И у меня лошадка есть, только моя то чать поболе твоей будет… - Александар кудри светлые мальчонке растрепал. – Поедешь со мной на лошадке то, а? Или забоишься?  
\- Я не забоюся! – мальчишка кулачки в бока упер, грозно бровки нахмурил. – Не боюся я лошадок!  
\- Ну так идём, глянем на лошадку то… - Александар поманил юного босанского царевича, поднял его на руки, одёрнул шатровую занавесь и вышел во двор.  
Уж поздно было, солнце закатилось за Западные горы, воины собираться стали у костра, греться да водицы испить на пустой то живот, уж больно ночи холодны у реки стали.  
\- Ножки поразмять вышли?  
Александар обернулся, кивнул охраннику Драго. Сидел одесный на чурбачке и топор затачивал востро, пробуя изредка его на веточке.  
\- Поразмять, поразмять… - отозвался Александар, а после кивнул служке. – Коня приведи мне…  
\- Не ездил бы ты по лагерю да верховым, королевич…  
\- По что так?  
\- Лошадь то взбрыкнет…  
\- Послушная она у меня, дядюшка-одесный… - Александар легко в седло вспрыгнул, дитя в его руке лишь взвизгнуло, поводья подтянул к себе. Тут Милан сын Йована показался, а с ним и молчаливый его светловолосый воин.  
\- Всё по приказу государеву… - только и сказал Александар, а Милан лишь кивнуть успел, и лошадь королевича, копытами в землю ударив, унесла его за частокол, окружавший лагерь.

Били в землю копыта гнедого из королевской конюшни, из камней искры высекали, ложились те искры в пыль и гасли тихо, как утренние звезды.  
Сам дядька-государь подарил Александару этого коня, когда тот еще жеребенком за мамкой бегал, подарил да наказал холить его, тогда мол вырастет этот конь в пример всем братьям и сестрам его. Отцом жеребенка был Ветрило, а его род, говорили, что из Стрибоговых коней, вольных ветров, что в гривах за собой дожди да метели приносят…  
Вился ночной воздух, теплый, что дыхание самой Матери Сырой Земли, вился, да пятки Александара щекотал, а дитятко на его груди крепко за ворот рубахи лужича держалось и лишь взвизгивало, как конь особо высоко вспрыгивал да через камни перемахивал.  
Остановился Александар перед лагерем босанцев, вдохнул грудью полной, рукавом утер лоб от пыли да пота. Эйдин на руках его рассмеялся заливисто, что твой колокольчик серебряный.  
\- Грязный как стряпчий…  
\- Дальше пешими идем… - сказал лужич, нос наморщил, рассмешив мальчонку еще более. – Чу тебя, что голосишь на всё поле? Вот схвачу тебя да мышам полевым отдам…  
\- А что мыши? – дитя, по земле шагая, глаза свои зеленые, словно трава только проклюнувшаяся, на него поднял, ресницами захлопал.  
\- А вот заберут тебя и королем мышиным станешь… - подмигнул Александар, тот возьми и прижмись к его ноге, в штанину личиком зарылся, ручонками обхватил.  
\- Не хочу к мышам… - тихо сказал да носом засопел. – К батюшке хочу… к братцу и мамке…  
\- Ох ты чудо-чудное, златоцвет ты мой… - Александар на руки его подхватил да легко к небу темному подбросил. – Не отдам мышам, вот сейчас до батьки твоего уже дойдем… И чать домой отправишься с мамкою то… Дадут Боги и мы домой восвояси вернемся… А ну и на руках понесу тебя, авось быстрее управимся…  
Босым он шел по сухой земле, которую быстрая босанская конница протоптала, вот уж и шатры видны, и обозы, стражники стоят, дозорные машут, чтоб пропустили.  
Расступился народ, и как было обещано, провели охранники Александара до княжьего шатра, откуда выскочили женщины да принялись голосить, кричать радостно, что дите воротилось, а сам Эйдин надулся, отвернулся, застыдившись, да расплакался. Хоть и царский сын, а всё ж дитя малое, сердце нежное.  
\- Я слово держу своё… - сказал князь босанцев, выйдя из шатра своего, увидал сына, по волосам потрепал. – Скажи своему королю, что может он пройти к войску своему, и скажи, что жду его завтра на вечерней заре, говорить будем…  
\- Благодарствую… - Александар, племянник Деянов, Колары сын, голову склонил перед князем. – Ну, до виденья, князь, и ты, княжич… - подмигнул он Эйдину, а тот снова спрятал личико на плече материнском.  
Вскочил на коня своего Александар, глянул в последний раз на босанские стяги, что синими полотнами с золотыми кринами, словно звездам, к ночным небесам вздымались, тронул пятками бока скакуна и понес тот его, словно ветер лист осенний носит…

Милош, воин Йована сына, сидел тихо в углу шатра, ноги поджал под себя; с одной стороны стоица с доспехами воеводы, с другой столешница, на коей лютня лежит его. Сидел да смотрел, как трапезничать стали государь с его советниками, как старый жрец еду благословил, руки над ней простирая, а Деян в очаг посреди шатра кинул кусок мяса, срезанный острым ножом – чтоб и огонь поел, чтоб горел ярче, светил да тепло давал.  
Сперва кликнул Деян людей, чтоб отнесли еды и босанскому княжичу, что в шатре у Драго сидел, чтоб руки развязали, да стерегли во все глаза, уж больно быстры были ноги босанцев, быстрее ветра бегать могли они, быстрее коней своих сизогривых, быстрее соколов крапчатых…  
Бранислав, Марко да Александар вон пошли, к кострам общим, с воинами, сотниками да десятниками сидеть, их дело молодое, нечего в совет покамест соваться.  
Сели все, да Милан кивнул Милошу, мол подь сюда.  
\- Негоже тебе там сидеть, с нами сядь, одесный ты теперь… - сказал тихо.  
Милош примостился на скамье у конца стола, супротив Матеи, лишь слушал да не говорил, пока его не спросят.  
\- Как рана то твоя? – спросил Деян Николу. Валашско-лужицкий господарь улыбнулся лишь ртом своим большим.  
\- А что ей будет? Срастается, скоро уж и шрама не останется…  
\- Заживет то до свадьбы чать, а? – подмигнул ему Драго.  
\- Женат он уж… Чего городишь то? – жрец, Радомир, погрозил Драгутина сыну кулаком, а тот лишь оскалился.  
\- А я б и вторую жену взял себе…  
\- Девки кончились сенные, что ты вторую жену взять решил, а? – Милан хмыкнул. – Чать, не дикарь из лесу то…  
\- Что девки, а то на благородной женюсь… - Драго ус свой подкрутил.  
\- Ты на своей то хоть оженен, сынко? – Радомир вина не пил, взял ковш со студеной водой.  
\- А как уж, батюшка, оженен, чать сам голову то мне в снег макал, аль запамятовал?  
\- Уж сколько я вашего народу соединил… - протянул Радомир. – И ворону не перечесть… Вот уж как плясал я на пиру то у покойной государыни… Вот то помню…  
\- Ну, чу тебя, батюшка… Что вспомнил то… - Никола рукой махнул. – Что государя сейчас печалить…  
\- То не ради печали сказано было… А ради того, чтоб государь мыслями бы своими да обратился к женитьбе…  
\- А почто мне она… - Деян потянулся да размял затекшие плечи. – Сын у меня есть, уж скоро сам батькой станет, сделает дедом меня, дочери замуж скоро выйдут, своим мужьям славы да богатства домашнего принесут…  
\- А жить с некрученой бабой, валашской колдуньей… - начал Радомир, да умолк. Хоть и святым человеком был, да негоже государю перечить.  
\- Правду он молвит… - Драго государю в глаза глянул, Милан лишь хмыкнул тихо, Никола молчать остался. – Недовольны вельможники, что девка возле тебя некручена осталась, что детей не принесла тебе, уж сколько весен миновало… Коль не нужна тебе – отпусти с миром, приданного дай да отцу верни, а коль нужна…  
\- Будь по-вашему… - Деян встал смеясь. – Как вернёмся, две луны прожду, и коли потяжелеет от меня, женюсь!  
На том трапезу и закончили.

\- Еды то отнесли босанцу? – спросил Матея, выходя из шатра, Марко кивнул.  
\- Как сказали воинам, так те и отнесли…  
\- Ну и добро значит… - одесный Драгутина сына глубоко кивнул Браниславу да Александару. – Радостно видеть вас, королевичи, в добром здравии…  
\- И тебе того же желаем, одесный… - Колары сын улыбнулся. – Не таи зла на меня да на Пантелия сына… Исполнял он то, что государь просил, и твоего хозяина не станет он винить без надобности перед государевыми очами…  
\- И за то благодарствую… - Матея поклон Марко отвесил, а сам усмешку спрятал в усах своих. Как скрылся он в шатре воеводы, Бранислав рассмеялся.  
\- Ох и хитер ты, братушка, ох и хитер… Везде замаслил, не приткнешь…  
\- То наука хитрая… - подмигнул Александар, а Марко все дивился им.  
Оба высокие да в плечах широкие, станом тонкие, руки сильные. Бранислав, как говаривали, мог столб шатровый, что впятером ставили, из земли выдрать да и кинуть его на сто саженей, а с Александаром в кулачном бою никто б не сравнился из равных ему по годам. Да и умен был Колары сын, словно лис или кот лесной, знал он, как к человеку подступиться, для всех у него доброе или вострое слово находилось, не лез он за ним за пазуху… А Бранислав добр был, сердцем мягок, хоть и суров, да в час битвы жалости ко врагам не знал. Но любому, кто помощи просил, не отказывал он…  
После трапезы стали каждый своим делом служить, Марко в шатер к государю отправился, доспехи его поднести, обряжать его на совет с босанским князем, Александар коней смотреть пошел, отереть да накормить, глядеть, чтоб конюхи чистого овса им задали, а Бранислав воды в ведро из бочки большой плеснул да к шатру воеводы отправился.  
Матея у порога сидел, точил ножи свои да хозяйские, посматривал по сторонам. Солнце высоко уж стояло, одесный кафтан свой скинул, от жары под навесом холщовым прячась.  
\- Водицы чать принес, а, королевич? – усмехнулся. – Аль на босанца глянуть решил?  
Бранислав рассмеялся лишь:  
\- Что я, босанца не видал, дядюшка-одесный? Водицы умыться ему, чать сиднем сидит в шатре то, а солнышко жарит…  
\- Твоя правда… - сощурился Матея. – Проходь, проходь, королевич…  
Темно в шатре было, ни факела не зажгли, ни свечи.  
\- Коли еды принесли, сыт я по горло… - услышал Бранислав да усмехнулся – ох и нрав у босанца.  
\- Не еда то, вода, лицо умыть…  
Взял Бранислав кресало с кисета, что на поясе носил, трут зажег, от него факел да лампу масляную, что висела у балки. А как светло стало, поставил пред босанцем ведро, рушник ему на колени кинул.  
\- Лицо хоть умой, а то к батьке поехать придется, станешь пред ним, как банник грязный да немытый, скажут, что королевича за седмицу мы в лешего оборотили…  
Эймир голову поднял, увидал Бранислава и улыбнулся.  
\- а ты кем будешь?  
\- Бран я, Бранислав… - тот присел на корточки перед босанцем, нож вынул из ножен, вострый, с рукоятью из ясеня. – Руки то связаны у тебя, давай вот, путы порежу…  
Ловко веревицы перерезал Бранислав и Эймир потер запястья, что красными отметинами усеяны были – долго сидел он связанным.  
\- Тебя то как звать?  
\- Эймир я…  
Сидел государев племянник, смотрел, как моет лицо босанский княжич, вытирает его рушником, что сдернул Бранислав с кресла воеводы.  
\- Сколь уж солнца света не видал? – Бранислав поднялся. – Встать то сможешь?  
Тот кивнул, опираясь о балку да о скамью, встал медленно, ноги размял свои, в спину чуть вступило, охнул, да обошлось.  
\- Вот и идем тогда… - Бранислав поманил его. – Нечего в темени сидеть тут.  
Посмотрел Эймир – не протянул ему Бранислав руки, плеча не подставил, как с равным по силе обошелся, и понравилось это босанскому царевичу, улыбнулся он ясным очам лужича и пошел за ним вон из шатра.

\- Куда сбегаешь? – Деян преградил дорогу своему постельничему. Тот лишь взгляд отвел в сторону да покраснел. Государь коснулся кудрей Марко, отвел прядь одну в сторону, приподнял лицо его за подбородок. – Что молчишь? Аль слова все кончились?  
\- Слов во рту много, государь, да не знаю, какие сказать…  
\- А что во первом ряду стоят, те и говори… - рассмеялся Деян. – Аль осерчал на меня, а, голубь мой сизокрылый? Аль обидел чем?  
\- Не осерчал да не обидел… - Марко ладонь его к щеке своей прижал, поцеловал.  
\- О чем кручинишься? – Король сел на лавку да к себе постельничего под бок привлек, усадив рядом. – Ну, что голову повесил?  
\- Свадьба скоро государева…  
\- Ой, быстро слухи летят, уж скорей чем осы то на медовуху! – расхохотался Деян. – А ты чего ж? не рад на свадьбе то королевской гулять? Аль песен петь не станешь, плясать откажешься?  
\- Первым за счастье и любушку твою выпью… - ответил Марко, и взгляда не отвел. – И песни петь до зари стану и плясать жарче всех… Да вот только… - он замолчал. – Сердце к тому лежать у меня не будет…  
\- Да кто ж тебе, голубь мой, сказал, что опосля женитьбы ты мне горше станешь? Как сладок был, так слаще лишь и становишься… - склонился Деян да поцеловал сына Пантелия в румяную щеку. – А ну, голову свою подними да улыбнись ясно солнцу. Негоже такому ладному юнцу горевать… - а после покачал головой да вздохнул. – Ох, что ж делать мне с тобой, Марко, Марко…  
\- Службу мне дай, государь… -тот снова ладонь государеву поцеловал. – Я и развеюсь…  
\- Уж больно ладно служишь ты, любое дело спорится… Да в битву не пошлю… - подмигнул Деян. – Хоть и сказал мне Милан, да и Ивица слово своё давал, что метко разишь ты, да к врагу спиной не поворачиваешься, ан не твоё это, вырасти покамест… Да и перед батькой твоим ответ держать придется, ты ж его поди единственный сын…  
Марко кивнул.  
\- А может границы тебе пойти да смотреть, а? будешь сотником моим, стяг возьмешь да…  
\- Прости государь, что без докладу… - в шатер Драго вошел. – А отпусти ка ты его со мной, поучится он уму разуму, не все при твоём дворе девок по сеновалам валять… - воевода сел за стол, налил себе воды в деревянный кубок, отпил. – Есть у меня для него учитель впору…  
\- Чему ж ты меня, батюшка-воевода, учить вздумал?  
\- Ну тебя, что батькой опять кличешь, только вспомнились мне годы мои молодые, а ты про седину твердишь… - отмахнулся Ивица, а Деян рассмеялся. – Научишься, милок ты мой, как править градом большим, с княжеством схожим, языкам другим научишься, авось, глядишь, пошлет тебя государь то толковать с послами…  
\- И то верно, Марко… - Деян поднялся на ноги. – Нечего тебе все сиднем сидеть в белокаменном. Езжай с Ивицей… увидишь Лужню всю, до крайних пределов, до хорватских земель проедешь…  
\- Как же я на государевой свадьбе то спляшу?  
\- А так государева свадьба чрез две аль три луны! – Ивица приобнял рукой Марко за плечи. – Успеется… А то и вместе поедем на пир то… Будет на то твоё дозволение, а, родич мой коронованный?  
\- Будет… - Деян кивнул. – Как вернемся в Белоград, так и отпущу его с тобой…

Два князя, два короля, сербский да босанский, на поле на одном под ясным солнцем встретились. Кони их, фыркали да гривами трясли, били тяжелыми копытами, кузнецами в железо окованными, подковами звонкими подбитыми. Босоногие, с непокрытыми головами, в рубахах да подпоясанные кушаками, обнялись, дарами обменялись, пили из кубка одного, что старик Радомир им поднес, а после стали говорить да обговаривать, дело делать, судить да делить, где чья земля и почто битва та началась. А уж как солнце стало катиться вниз, да к лесам и горам скатываться, как ветром теплым с юга повеяло, дождь принесло в тяжелых облаках, порешили – что граница по реке будет и воду из той реки пусть и лужичи и босанцы черпают, коней своих поют. И что дозорные стоять будут, следить зорко, чтоб не обижал кто девок, что пришли одежу полоскать или деток, что коней отцовских пасут.  
И мир великий будет на ровных тринадцать лет, а уж после снова свидеться им да решать, говорить, новый мир творить. А покамест праздник затеяли два короля, пир да пляски, песни до самого раннего солнышка, да и забаву воинам – кулаки свои потешить, руки-спины разогнуть. Стали воины Деяна, что славны были в кулачных боях, с воинами босанского короля биться, да не взаправду, а в шутку, лишь чтоб молодецкую удаль свою показать. Много славных бойцов в поле выходили. Стоптана до земли трава на поле, вокруг воины сидят, простые вперемешку с князьями да сотниками, с воеводами да королевской роднёй. Мед да пиво черпали с бочек, ели кабанятину, что рядом на вертелах томилась над красными углями, хлебы разламывали да друг другу передавали. Не дать ни взять братский честной пир али тризна по знатному ратнику.  
\- Ой, сидишь сиднем… - пожурил Александар брата своего двоеродного. Тот фыркнул да отмахнулся.  
\- Не хочется мне сегодня, братушка…  
\- Аль испугался воинов моего отца? – Эймир, что рядом с Браниславом сидел, отпил из кубка, да усмешку свою спрятал. Племянник короля Деяна лишь сверкнул своими ясными очами.  
\- Покажу я тебе, как боятся мы умеем… - только и сказал он, скинул с плеч своих плащ, подбитый медвежьим мехом, развел руки, потянулся.  
\- Дядька! – крикнул королю Бранислав. – А позволь и мне потешить народ?  
\- А что не позволить… - Деян кивнул. – Иди, сынко. – а сам к Мету, босанскому королю склонился да пояснил. – Сестры моей, Славицы, то сын. А тот – от второй сестры, что в чужие края уехала, как родные мне оба, да и с родным моим наследником неразлучны…  
\- Добра свита у будущего короля… - похвалил Мет, а сам махнул коротко. – Ведад, а ну подь сюда…  
Из толпы вышел статный, синеглазый босанец, спереди волосы его темные были коротко стрижены, а позади меж лопаток коса словно змея вьется. Плечи широки да стан тонок, подпоясан алым кушаком, за коий нож в сафьяновых ножнах заткнут.  
\- Выйди, побейся за честь стяга моего…  
\- Исполнено будет, мой государь… - поклонился тот, отдал другу своему, что с копьем у костра сидел, свой богатый кафтан, нож, сапоги снял, да перепоясался туже.  
\- Ох, хороши, образами бы их дворцы расписывать… - усмехнулся Драго, подавая государю кубок, отпил тот и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
И впрямь хороши были, все залюбовались, а пуще – девки из босанского королевского шатра, что с королевой их ходили всюду, да маленького царевича нянчили.  
Смотрели девицы на Бранислава да Ведада и тихо говорили меж собой, что удачлива та девка будет, что любого из них в мужья получит, и каждая в мечтах своих уж примерила венец свадебный. Не знали они, что отдано сердце синеглазого босанца давным-давно, а Браниславу уж Леля повелела любу свою искать…  
Ох и долго боролись Бранислав с Ведадом, уж и кушаки их развязались и рубахи мокрыми стали, сильнее был Деяна племянник, да босанец изворотливее. Где не силой, там ловкостью от удара уйти мог…  
\- Полно вам! – сказал Деян, поднимаясь на ноги. Смеясь, его Александар да Драго под руки подхватили – охмелел государь. – Хватит вам биться, зазря молодецкую удаль тратить… вот мед, пейте, братьями будете…  
Обнялись бойцы, пригубили сладкого меда, сели к своим к кострам, Ведаду друг его подал рушник, чтоб утереться, Бранислав из ведра водой себе в лицо плеснул.  
\- Утомился? – подначил его Эймир.  
\- Еще б десять таких уломал… - буркнул сердито Бранислав. Не по нраву было ему, что государь бой его кулачный остановил, да что поделать – царское слово закон.  
\- Ой, не говори, пока хоть одного не уломал! – рассмеялся босанский королевич, да и заохал, как в бок тяжелым кулаком получил. – Ууу тебя, ну и медведь!  
\- Зубоскалить смотрю вздумал… - шутливо пригрозил Бранислав. – Поди забыл, как в шатре связанным сидел…  
\- Ой, грозен, грозен… - не унимался Эймир. – Аль опять в шатер посадишь?  
\- В темницу посажу, ох и глубока темница то у нас в Белограде… - усмехнулся лужич. – ну тебя, добалякаешься до беды, молчи, вон девки у вас красны, петь вздумали…  
До самого утреннего солнца гулял лужицкий да босанский люд, с третими петухами легли спать воины, кто к кострам лег, кто в плащ кутался, кто на телегу обозную ложился, а кто и под телегу, на душистое сено. Кони да люди вместе лежали… Знатные княжичи, воеводы да сотники по шатрам разошлись, государь босанский к супружнице своей отправился, а Деян в своем шатре маялся, уснуть не мог.  
\- Что не спишь, государь? – тихо спросил Марко, с лавки своей подымаясь. – Аль морок замучал? Радомира позвать?  
\- Не, пусть старика, спит он, намаялся… - Деян отмахнулся. – Поди, водицы мне принеси… - а как напился, погладил Марко по волосам, привлек к себе за плечи. – Сядь со мной, посиди, потешь старика своим голосом.  
\- Петь не умею я… - покачал Марко головой. – А то вон позову одесного у Милана, больно уж сладко поёт…  
\- Чу тебя, не желается мне видеть никого сейчас… Тебя только. – государь покрывало меховое на плечи постельничему накинул. – Ты уж не серчай, что отправлю тебя с Драго, милый ты мой, да на тебя лишь надежа вся…  
\- На что мне серчать… - Пантелия сын руку королевскую поцеловал. – Сам ж просил у тебя службу какую… Да не знаю, что за службу ты мне даешь…  
\- Ивица он древнего рода, его пращуры с моими воевать ходили, да говорят их родичи, что мой дед мол неправым делом корону себе добыл, что не мой род, а Драгутина царствовать должен… Много я такого слыхал, не знаю только, правда то, или оболгать да очернить воеводу моего хотят. Богат он и войско у него большое да ладное, да и слушают воины его, словно псы хозяина… Лишним то оно не будет. Коли правы окажутся, думать буду, что дальше делать… А коли нет, на то и суда ему нет…  
\- Негоже за таким человеком мне следить, государь… - опечалился Марко. –А то он даст мне за горницами следить, а сам по охотам да деревням своим ездить станет… Ни гляду, ни погляду за ним…  
\- Не знаешь ты его, Марко, ой не знаешь… - рассмеялся Деян. – Хитрый он, неспроста он тебя с собой забирает, думу какую-то задумал. Коли узнаешь, какую – воротайся… Да осторожен будь… Опасно с ним шутки шутить… Он как рысь лесная – лапы то мягкие, а когти вытащит да оцарапает…  
\- Всё как велишь, сделаю, государь мой… - Марко кивнул, а после по щеке Деяна огладил ладонью, да в то место, что огладил, поцеловал. – Не лежит у меня душа от тебя далече так уезжать…  
\- Судьба станется, свидимся… - король прижал его к груди. – От уж светло совсем стало, спи уж… Чу, куда вскакивать собрался, тут, под боком у меня спи, лежанка чать большая…  
До дневного солнца почивал государь, а Марко уж через часок-другой вскочил с охапки веток сосновых да еловых, что кроватью служила в шатре.

Только Бранислав глаза открыл, да и рассмеялся тихо. Склонился над ним босанский королевич, а в руке у него нож острый, наточенный, сам Бранислав его точил утром прошлым, о камень затачивал да куском кожи сыромятной оглаживал, чтоб гладкою сталь стала, без царапин.  
\- Что смеешься ты? Али принято у вас смеяться, как нож то перед собой видят, а? – рассердился Эймир. – А то вот нарежу из тебя узоров то себе на сапоги…  
\- А то и нарежь… Почивать только не мешай… Что разбудил то? Домой тянет? По мамке соскучился, под юбку к ней полезешь, там сидеть?  
И слова сказать не сумел Эймир, а Бранислав нож свой отнял, да и ткнул королевича лицом в сено душистое, а сам ловко сел, да оседлал его, как строптивого рысака.  
\- Что ножом махать вздумал, а?- зевнул Бранислав. – Шкура своя недорога? Не умеешь с ножом управляться, так и не лезь… Мне батька этот нож дал, как я ходить стал по его двору, за нянькину руку не держась… А ты видать все еще с мамкиными девками сидишь, следишь, как прядут они, как ткут…  
\- Не моё это дело, война… - посетовал Эймир, закряхтел. – А то слезь, а, Брано? Тяжко же…  
\- Не слезу. Покамест не поумнеешь, не слезу… - пригрозил лужич. – Шутки коли шутишь, с умом шути. Как бы в другой раз я этот нож батьке бы твоему не послал, с тобою вместе заместо ножен…  
\- Грозен ты на слова то, государь мой… - Эймир плечом повел. – Ну слезь… Раздавишь, боров…  
\- Вот уж точно не слезу, коль обзываться то вздумал…  
\- Бранушка, слезь…  
\- А взамен что?  
\- Одарю… - рассмеялся Эймир.  
\- Чем одаришь то?  
\- А покамест не слезешь, не скажу…  
\- Слезу, да слово дай, что не полезешь с ножом, понял?  
\- Понял, Бранушка, понял…  
Бранислав сел рядом, вынул из волос своих кучерявых солому, нож обратно в ножны сунул.  
\- Чем одаришь то?  
\- Погодь…  
Эймир сел ближе, ладонь свою раскрыл, а там перстень блестит лежит, золотой, с камнем желтым.  
\- Батька привез чать с походов?  
\- Не… Сам сработал… - Эймир головой покачал. – Говорю ж я тебе, не моё то дело война, не любо оно мне, кровь людскую проливать… Золотарь я, как дед матери моей… Он, говорят, славу себе не мечом снискал, а руками своими золотыми…  
\- Оно, душа моя, как птицам небесным дано. Кому гнезда вить, кому как кукушки вон, куковать… - Бранислав перстень взял. – Благодарствую. Да отдарить нечем…  
\- Уговор был не на отдарок… - рассмеялся Эймир, да вдруг Бранислава за оберег, что на шее висел, к себе потянул, да и поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Спорый какой… - тот легонько оттолкнул королевича. – То с ножом, то лобзаться… Идем, нечего разлеживаться. Коней глянем да в реке искупаемся.

Мет да Деян стояли у реки, войско босанское по броду переправилось на другой берег, да короля своего ожидало, а лужицкое в поле чистое выехало, командовали сотники да воеводы, скрипели колеса телег да кони всхрапывали в нетерпении.  
\- Сына своего оставляю у тебя, сроком на сколько сам скажешь. – Мет принял корону из рук воеводы, венец свой с кринами золотыми да огнецветами надел. – От тебя же я племянника твоего возьму, пусть и он гостем у меня побудет… Как воротается сын мой, так и отпущу я Александара… Да и коли Александар вдруг вернется, ты сына мне моего вернешь.  
\- Пусть так и будет. – Деян свой обруч с каменьями самоцветными на голову возложил. Теперь уже как короли прощались они. Поклонились друг другу и отправились восвояси, дозорные лишь остались у берегов, строить вышки да караул нести…  
\- Тошно мне видеть, как уходят они, а я здесь остаюсь… - Эймир головой покачал.  
\- Али в гостях тошно стало, а, королевич? – Драго рассмеялся. – Не побрезгуй уж лужицким гостеприимством, до Белограду несколько дней пути, подивишься на город наш…  
\- Чем мне дивиться, господин воевода... – пожал плечами босанец. – Я и сам чать не в деревеньке родился, а в каменном городище…  
\- Наш град на реке стоит, а вокруг озера синие… - Бранислав пришпорил своего рысака и Эймира за собой повел, дальше от королевского стяга, чтоб никто не слышал их разговоров. – Купцы часто приплывают на своих ладьях… Увидишь заморских мастеров, у них чему научишься…  
\- Да и мы с Рагусой торгуем… - улыбнулся Эймир. – Всё то вы думаете, что дикари мы, что сталь наша слабее вашей, что жены наши не так красивы…  
\- Не думаю я такого… - обрубил Бранислав. – Не дурак же, слушал, что батька да дядька рассказывали… Отец Александара вон везде бывал, где человек ходил, знатный мореход он… Говорил такое, чего и не снилось тебе…  
\- А расскажешь?  
\- А то… Чать в походе ночь долго тянется…  
\- Ты уж прости меня, коли словом задел я тебя…  
\- Нечего мне прощать тебе, босанский королевич. – Бранислав коня своего остановил, вытянулся в стременах. Далеко поле тянется, река вдоль него вьется, а там за рекой горы видны, туда босанское войско отправилось, а с ними и брат Бранислава двоеродный. – Кручинюсь о брате, кровушка у него как огонь. Того и гляди наломает дров…  
\- Воротается домой он, не волнуйся о том… - успокоил его Эймир да беседой занял, а Бранислав всё ехал и думал о том, что сказала тетка Явана Александару в ночь на гаданье…

Listen or download Kulin Ban Januske Beluske for free on Prostopleer

С непокрытой головой ехал Александар, плащ свой через луку седла перекинул, меч в ножнах да топор в чехле в седельной сумке висели без дела и долго им еще без дела висеть дано было. Ехал он позади короля босанского, прислужники королевские то воды подносили, то хлеба с маслом свежим, справлялись, как у гостя почетного, чтоб ни в чем нужды не знал лужич. И сам король подъезжал на кауром своём скакуне да спрашивал о родне да о том, какие нравы да порядки в городе лужицком.  
\- Чу, что там? – Мет оглянулся на крик и женский говор.  
\- Сын твой, государь, расшалился… - рассмеялся волхв королевский. – Не желает с мамками ехать в телеге.  
\- Оно и добро… - Александар улыбнулся. – А позволь мне на своём коне его везти…  
\- Вези, коль вызвался…  
Александар подъехал к телеге, в которой красавица-королева сидела, поклонился ей.  
\- Дозволь, матушка… - сказал он и руки протянул, а Эйдин с материнских колен сам соскользнул, да за шею Александара уцепился.  
\- А вот как устанешь ты на коне то скакать, не возьму тебя в повозку! – шутя осерчала королева, а сама поцеловала склоненного Александара в лоб. – Благодарствую, благородный воин.  
\- Он не воин, госпожа, он королевич… - сказала одна из девушек ее, что вместе с хозяйкой ехали. Рыжекудрая да стройная, с тонким станом да высокой грудью, с глазами как у лани, шея её в монистах да бусах, а на руках звонкие браслеты, подпоясана кушаком с кистями. Весной ее звали, Александар выспросил имя еще давеча.  
\- Хоть и королевич он, а воин… - королева нахмурилась. – А ты б вышиваньем своим занялась, душа моя, нечего глазами то стрелять по гостю, чать не осаждает он город твой, а ты не лучник бравый…  
Рассмеялся тому Александар, усадил Эйдина удобней, взял поводья да ему держаться наказал.  
\- Не упади, родненький…  
Макушка детина пахнет то ли молоком, то ли мамкой его, душистыми травами да женской грудью. Кудри мелкие, кольцо к колечку, носом вздернутым крутит в разные стороны, все ему любопытно, на месте еле сидит.  
\- А что у тебя тут? – дернул Александара за шнурок, на котором оберег висел.  
\- Амулет это, батя привез из дальних стран. – пояснил лужич. – Мать меня Александаром назвала, как государя да полководца древнего, а батька на своем языке Вольфгаром назвал, что волчье копье значится, вот и привез волка…  
Амулет его старый, серебряный был, кольцо пустое, по кольцу вдоль змея вьется, птицы летят, цветы растут, а в самом кольце волк бежит. Словно всю землю оббегает слуга Вотана, чтоб вечером рассказать ему, что делается в мире людей…  
\- А дай и мне такого волка поносить? – попросило дитя.  
\- А забирай, пусть подарок то мой тебе будет…  
Снял Александар амулет и, шнур укоротив, надел дитю на шею.  
\- Вот волк пусть бежит и тебя хранит ото всякого зла… - сказал королевич, а Эйдин зарделся, довольный подарком.  
\- Коли дарят, сын, тебе дорогой подарок, с себя снимаючи, то оно и отдарить нужно… - поучал отец Эйдина, рядом едя.  
\- Дитё он еще… - отмахнулся Александар.  
\- Дитё дитём, а обычаи чтить пусть учится… - король босанский поклон отвесил лужичу. – Благодарность от меня прими…  
\- Вот вырасту и отдарок тебе дам… - Эйдин крутил в руках волка, смотря на него и дивясь детским сердцем своим.  
\- Ну, коли так говоришь, так тому и быть… - смеялся Александар. – На том и порешим.

Listen or download Madame Piano Dali znajes for free on Prostopleer

Ночь темная стояла, ни звезд, ни луны, всё небо заволокло грозовыми тучами, кони всхрапывали да копытами били, гривами трясли – чуялся им дождь, да не один пришел бы он, а с громом да ясными перуницами.  
\- Не боишься грозы то? – Милан как был в рубахе вышел с шатра своего. Стояло войско королевское в низине, воины воду черпали из реки да мылись, коней купали, старик Радомир кликнул всех, вылезайте мол, а не то гроза начнется, а в грозу всякий и старый и малый знает, что в воду лезть – смерти подобно.  
\- А чего её бояться, господин мой… - Милош, воин его светловолосый, сидел у шатра да кольчугу чинил. Порвались звенья да выпали, вот и раздобыл воин у кузнеца щипцы, колечки мастерил да ладно их сцеплял. – Гроза она в небе, а небо то от земли далеко, чать не достанет… Да и дышится мне легче тут, вон, ветром холодок то принесло…  
\- Недолго этой грозе быть… - Радомир, кряхтя, присел возле воеводы шатра. – А как кончится, то костер большой сделаем, да жертву воздадим Перуну, за то, что послал дождь очищающий..  
\- Как скажешь, так и будет, старче… - поклонился Милан. – А вот что спросить хотел тебя я…  
\- Спрашивай, да в воду глядеть не проси, не буду…  
\- Да не о том я… - отмахнулся Йована сын. – Вот воин мой, как кистенем ему по головушке то попали в сечу, позабыл он всё, как звать не помнит… Обещался я ему спросить у волхва, как память ему воротить…  
\- Оно, сынко, задачка то не из простых… - Радомир огладил седую бороду. – То не у меня спросить надобно, а у Хорсовых волхвов… а то вон и дождевой водой умой его, авось и поможет… Ну, схоронитесь в шатре, а то перуницей попадет, а я покамест к государю…  
Рассмеялся тихо Милош, как уковылял старик, на посох свой ясеневый опираясь.  
\- Как же попадет перуница то в нас, батька-воевода? Она в одинокие дерева лишь бьет в чисто-поле…  
\- Ему волхву то, чать, лучше знать… - рассмеялся и Милан. – А вон, и полило уж…  
Разорвало небо, словно по черному плату острый нож прошелся, молния осветила весь мир, поле да лес вдалеке, да реку, что тихо текла путем своим. Тут же и прогрохотало, словно Перун рассмеялся, порадовался дождю. Полилась как из ведра с небес вода на высушенную солнцем землю, ветер задул сильный, воины стали в шатры прятаться, лошадей под навесы повели, чтоб не боялись серогривые.  
\- Аль прятаться то не пойдешь в шатер? – подначил Милош, отложив кольчугу да под ветошку ее спрятав.  
\- Аль не пойду… - кивнул Милан, стоя под ливнем. Намокла его рубаха, кудри опали да облепили буйную голову. Задрав к небесам лицо, стоял Милан, Йована сын и смеялся вместе с Перуном.  
\- А ну, подь ка сюда… - позвал он одесного своего. – Встань рядом…  
Набрал воды в ладонь да Милошу по лбу плеснул.  
\- Света именем, Рода именем, Перуна словом, перуницей яркою, искрой небесною, силою да волею… - набрал еще одну горсточку и вновь по челу воина плеснул, омыл теплой дождевой водой. – Утекай водица, хворь забирай…  
Стояли они оба под ливнем, вода по лицам их текла, словно ластилась к обоим, молнии над головами сверкали.  
\- Видать не слышит тебя, батька, Перун, уж больно громко он смеется… - тихо сказал Милош, а Милан обнял его да к себе прижал.  
\- Идем, одежду сменим. А то еще одна хворь прибавится… - позвал он. – Идем… - и тише добавил. – Уж прости ты меня…  
\- Да нечего мне тебе прощать… - Милош улыбнулся только, а у воеводы сердце в груди задрожало, словно молния попала в него. – Видать то судьба моя.

\- Уж четвертый день едем, ночью коли бы ехали, быстрее бы управились… - проворчал Эймир, на лежанке устраиваясь да шкуры, что одеялом ему служили, к себе подтягивая.  
\- Ночью не видно дороги, у коня нога попадет в яму да сломается, а коли то королевский конь будет? – Бранислав зевнул. – Да и спину не жаль тебе чтоль, босанец? Али спина у тебя из железа?  
\- Думается мне, коли быстро до Белограда доедем, то и отпустит меня твой дядька…  
\- То лишь его ума дело, никто того наперед не знает… Потому нечего вертеться, как веретено у мамки в руках, ляг да засыпай, утро вечера мудренее…  
\- Мне что утро, что ночь, не был ты в неволе, королевич, потому не знать тебе, как душа у меня просится к родному дому… а с каждым шагом лошадиным я дальше и дальше от родного очага ухожу…  
Совсем загоревал босанец, зарылся лицом в шкуры, замолчал.  
\- Ну тебя, чего ты душу мне всю разбередил? – рассердился Бранислав, поднимаясь. – Лежи вот один в шатре, ноги пойду разомну…  
Дождь уж кончился, тучи на запад уплыли, унесли с собой водицу и для остальных земель, лишь вдалеке громыхало еще, Перунов пир продолжался. Воины бегали с вязанками сухого хвороста да дрова рубили, что спрятаны были от дождя под кошмами да навесами. Радомир за порядком следил, да приказал, чтоб принесли вина да хлеба, а из загона огромного быка пригнали.  
Скинул одежду Бранислав, сложил да плащом прикрыл своим, камнем привалил, чтоб ветром не унесло. Волоса-кудри русые подобрал кожаным ремешком и в воду пошел. А как устал речную воду руками, словно корабль веслами, рассекать, вышел и сел на поваленное грозой дерево.  
\- Ты не сердись на меня… - услышал он и обернулся. Босанец видать из шатра вышел, да и спустился к реке. То ли кручина привела, то ли воины кто подсказал, где королевича искать.  
\- Не по сердцу мне держать тебя, словно сокола в клетке… - покачал головой Бранислав. Волосы его по плечам рассыпались, мокрыми кольцами на плечи легли. – И еще боле претит, что приставили меня к тебе, словно надсмотрщика над плененным. Дядька да воевода твердят, что гость ты нам, а я ж вижу, что не гость… И вдруг станется, что Александара отпустит батька твой, а тебя у нас держать станут…  
Промолчал Эймир, сел на плоский речной камень, на воду смотреть стал, а Бранислав рубаху надел, подпоясался, пошел по бережку, думу свою думая.  
Факелы стали зажигать, осветили поле, коней отпустили пастись, сами воины смотрели, как разжигает Радомир костер, как стоит возле костра Деян-государь и говорит слова, что подобает в таком деле. Быка закололи, стали мясо жарить, а голову и внутренности на костер жаркий сложили…  
\- Что ты ходишь за мной? – Бранислав обернулся, а босанский королевич голову лишь опустил.  
\- Нет у меня здесь друга окромя тебя. Ты лишь слово доброе для меня находишь, о судьбине моей кручинишься-тужишь… Уж не прогони от себя, Бранушка…  
Ничего не ответил Бранислав, поманил только за собой. Одежду сменил, кинул служке, что ходил за ним да Александаром, свой нож.  
\- Поди, мяса мне да гостю принеси. И вина… - приказал, а сам сел на лежанку. Эймир рядом с ним примостился, а как воротился служка, стали пить да есть, да ни один ни слова не говорил, молчали всё.  
Тут вдруг полог шатровый отодвинулся, воин, лицом с темной ночью схожий, вошел.  
\- Вот я смотрю, едите, да без меня!  
Бранислав на ноги вскочил, тарелку деревянную опрокинул на пол, схватил Александара да обнял крепко.  
\- Ой, братушка, никак сильнее стал? – рассмеялся Колары сын, да охнул, руку к боку прижал.  
\- Ты то как тут оказался, аль гуси-лебеди принесли тебя? – рассмеялся и Бранислав. – Аль Стрибог своего крылатого коня дал?  
\- Коли дал бы мне Стрибог своего коня, я б для началу то по миру полетал, лишь потом бы воротился… - подмигнул ему Александар, сел на землю, стал сапоги стягивать. – Ой, устал, ой, жажда замучила… Хлеб мой мыши полевые утащили, дай чего пожевать…  
Эймир протянул ему свой кусок, мясо на тарелке пододвинул, зачерпнул воды из бочки. Напился Александар, а Бранислав покамест кольчугу на его спине развязывал.  
\- Уфф…упарился я… - выдохнул королевич и наземь лег навзничь, рассмеялся, глаза закрывая. – День скакал… Без отдыха… Конь мой видать невзлюбит меня за эдакое…  
\- Значит отпустил тебя мой отец? – тихо спросил Эймир.  
\- Отпустил… - медленно поднялся Александар, на скамью низкую сел. – Дядька покамест пляшет у Перунова костра, говорить не стану ему, утром покажусь… А я спать лягу, ноги меня не держат…  
Одежду с себя поскидывал, умылся над ведром да утерся рушником, да как был нагим лег на лежанку, только плащом накрылся.  
Едва уснул он, как полог снова дрогнул, заглянул воевода Драго, усмехнулся в усы себе.  
\- Воротился значит… - протянул. А Бранислав ругнулся тихо, увидав за плечом воеводы одесного его. Вот же кот лесной, и как увидал, как разузнал о том, что королевич вернулся. – Добро… Ты уж, Браниславушка, проследи, чтоб гость наш больно по полю не гулял… На тебя надежа… А коли мочи нет с ним сидеть, так я одесного попрошу своего, Матею.…  
\- Ничего, дядька, потерплю… - буркнул Бранислав, исподлобья глянув на родича. – Шел бы ты к себе, а нам уж и почивать хочется…  
\- Чать не старики вы, вон праздник у костра… - рассмеялся тот. – А хоть и почивать ложитесь, то воля ваша…  
Ушел он и одесный его за ним, словно тень у левого плеча мелькнула да растаяла в темноте ночной.  
\- Ох и родичей боги нам послали… - тихо сказал Бранислав, а после глянул на Эймира. – Одевай одежду свою, да жди меня здесь.  
И с этими словами из шатра вышел.

Воины в пляс поли, славили пляской своей Перуна-ратника, защитника и сподвижника, славили своих предков, славили соратников да друзей своих, что на реке да в поле возле нее полегли, славили всех ушедших да тех, у кого крепко еще копье да меч в руке держится. Песни пели, да не те, что словно река тихая текучие, а те, что словно море пенное, говорливое да бурное, словно туча, что водой полнится и ливнем на сухую землю проливается, а из нее словно лучи солнечные перуницы сыплются…  
Жаркий костер медленно догорал, вот уж и мало плясунов да певцов вкруг него осталось – пора и честь знать, почивать ложиться. Как солнце встанет да росой умоется – снова в путь-дорогу собираться, идти коням да людям до самого вечера…  
\- Уж больно ты песни мои хвалишь, батька-воевода, а сам вон как мастак петь… - тихо сказал Милош, а Йована сын поманил его к себе, да обнял рукой.  
\- Сядь ко мне, рядом сиди. Душе моей ты словно вода путнику в степи…  
Сидели они у кострища, супротив них Радомир-старик уснул, о посох опираясь, видать жар разморил старческие кости, Марко бодрился, руки грел у углей жарких, сам государь Деян не спал. Смотрел на постельничего своего, юного, как весеннее солнце, звонкого, как ручьи, что с талого снега бегут и вспоминал молодость свою.  
\- Что сидишь ты пригорюнившись… - Драго подсел к ним, одесный его позади стоять остался, ночной хранитель. – А вот рассказал бы молодым, как ходили мы в походы наши… как против унгаров бились, вспоминаешь?  
\- Как забыть то.. – усмехнулся Деян. – И против дикарей с пустошей как ходили помню… И как Белоград отбивали от северян… И как южные народы, бородатые да в шкурах овечьих приходили… А как лангобарды повадились…  
\- Ох, знатна та битва была… - сощурился Драго, словно кот лесной, на огонь глядючи.  
\- А рассказал бы, дядюшка-воевода… - тихо попросил Марко. – Глядишь и время скоротается…  
\- Есть у меня друг один, с мамкиной стороны родич, с батькиной стороны родич, со всех сторон родная кровь, княжил он в северных землях, что к босанским рекам прилегают… - начал Драго. – Да дед его проиграл земли свои в кости, и потомки его бродячими воинами стали… Вот с ним то да с Деяном молодым, что не намного старше тебя, малец, был, мы в поход то и ходили…

Заиграли рожки, заворчали глухо трубы, стяги взвились к небесам, когда две армии, лангобардская да лужицкая, в низине у холмов столкнулись.  
\- Справа заходи! – крикнул Деян, рассмеялся. – Драго, Драго! Глянь, рыжи все, словно солнце закатное!  
Правдивы были его слова – лангобардцы все были высоки да стройны, как тополя, что у моря растут, да волосы их, длинные и кучерывые, в косы сплетенные, рыжие были, словно медь или огонь.  
Долго бились и долго отступали после рыжие лангобарды, их король попросил помощи у бургундцев, что выше по реке стояли, да тем предстояла битва с племенами, потому и уходили они за Серые горы. Лишь несколько отрядов, что видать не послушались короля своего, остались сражаться, да и те уж потихоньку сдавались на милость победителя.  
\- Ты глянь.. – Деян в стременах встал. – уходят, шельмы… Повеселились и будет с них?  
\- Дикие они, мечом махать уж больно любят… - проворчал Драго, вытирая лоб, да оставляя на нем след кровавый от ратной рукавицы. – Пусть их, не посылай конницу вдогонку, иначе засады не избежать..  
\- Не буду… - согласился молодой король. – Ну, Млад то где?  
\- А вот он…  
Ехал к ним высокий воин, красивый, ясноглазый. Волосы, что вились кольцами, словно стружка с вишневого дерева, такие же почти рыжие, что и у лангобардов, на ветру трепетали. Белый плащ, подбитый песцом весь в крови да прорехах, уж не до щегольства на битве такой…  
\- А что везу я тебе, ай, государь… - смеялся Млад, Крстайи сын, похлопывая по свертку, что словно мешок висел через луку его седла. Спрыгнул, да осторожно снял большой куль, а из него легонько, как пушинку, девицу на снег вытряхнул.  
\- Королевна для короля… - и языком щелкнул.  
Ахнули и Деян и Драго в один вздох. Стройна да белокожа, а глаза как вода озерная, чистые, большие, косы золоченные солнцем до пояса, каждая в кулак толщиной, лентами перевиты алыми, стан тонко затянут поясом, а шея в монистах да бусах янтарных.  
\- Хороша? – усмехнулся Млад. – Чиста что твой первый снежок… Насилу отбил у дикарей наших…  
\- То твоя добыча, что ж ты мне ее жалуешь? – усмехнулся и Деян. А Млад лишь голову склонил.  
\- Так не за просто так жалую, государь, нет обессудь… Верни мне деревеньку, что дед мой проиграл в кости, а я тебе за то королевну лангобардскую… Гляди, как хороша…  
\- Есть у меня невеста, по что мне еще одна? – рассмеялся Деян, но кивнул согласно. – По рукам…  
Только он руку занес, чтоб по ладони Младу махнуть, как Драго вдруг меж ними встал.  
\- Отдай мне её, Деян.  
Молодой король встал как вкопанный.  
\- Отдай… - тише попросил Ивица. – Ни к чему она тебе. Невеста у тебя есть…  
\- Полюбавницей станет… - пожал плечами тот. – Млад мне её дарит, а не тебе. И отдарок у меня есть…  
\- Не гневи богов, глянь на неё, ей королевой быть, княгиней, а не полюбавницей твоей, не жене твоей служить сенной девкой… - Драго сплюнул. – Век тебя благодарить буду…  
\- Аль сердце своё потерял, а? – усмехнулся Деян, нахмурился. Но разгладилось чело королевское, вздохнул он, увидев, как побелел ликом Драгутина сын, как щеки его вспыхнули зарёй. – Забирай. Родич ты мне, а родичей обижать – дело недоброе… А деревню золотом выкупать будешь…  
\- Чем скажешь, тем и выкуплю… - кивнул Ивица, а сам к девице подошел, что к ноге Млада жалась, словно дикий зверек. – Что ты милая, не бойся, руку мне дай…  
Потянулся к ней Ивица, а она вскочила да из-за пояса у Млада острый нож вынула. Никто и глазом моргнуть не успел, как полоснула она сталью закаленной по груди Драгутина сыну, не успей Млад за руку ее ухватить, не миновать бы беде. Деян меч свой вытащил, за косу золотую схватил девицу, закричала она от боли да от страха.  
\- Нет! Не тронь… - Ивица руку к груди прижал, рану смыкая. Кровь его горячая потекла по рубахе, на доспех клепаный пролилась, закапала по снегу, словно цветы на белом полотне расцвели. – полно вам… Боится она…  
\- Ну и добро, что себе я ее не оставил… - с досадой бросил Деян, отпуская девку. – Бесноватая… Лекаря кликните, а ты возись с этой волчицей, коли вздумалось тебе… Идем, Млад…  
Рассмеялся Крстайи сын, покачал головой.  
\- На беду аль на счастье берешь, а?  
\- На счастье… - улыбнулся Драго, садясь перед девкой на колени. Поддел пальцем подбородок, заглянул в глаза. - Красавица ты… - сказал тихо. – Не обижу… К себе увезу…  
А она глянула на рану, что ему ножом оставила, ладонями лицо закрыла своё и навзрыд расплакалась…  
Утром уезжало войско Деяна, медленно катились телеги, полозья саней снег узорами расписывали. И сидел в санях Ивица, Драгутина сын, закутанный в волчьи да медвежьи меха, болела его рана, горело сердце под ней, а рядом, прильнув к плечу его, лангобардская княжна спала.

\- Так я, в битву уйдя, женатым вернулся… - усмехнулся Драгутина сын. – Нипочем не узнаешь, где твоя судьбинушка тебя ждет дожидается… А уж поздно уже, государь, позволь почивать идти…  
\- Позволено тебе, что спрашиваешь… - отмахнулся Деян. – А то и нам пора… Эй, родимые! – кликнул он двух служек, что неподалеку задремали. – А спровадите-ка батьку-Радомира в шатер его…  
Ушел Ивица, за ним его слуга-одесный в тени пропал. Старца подхватили под руки, помогли встать, посох его-суковатую палку прихватили, увели прочь, Милан, поклонившись огню, за собой почивать Милоша повел, у угасающего костра лишь Марко да Деян остались.  
\- Как огонь полыхал в кострище, так и сердце моё полыхает… - тихо сказал Деян. – И стою пред тобой, как пред огнецветом… А сорвать то не смею… - склонился он и поцеловал Марко в лоб, а после губ его чуть коснулся. Прижал к сердцу своему, вздохнул глубоко. – Ох, душа моя, что ж неспокойно то мне как…  
\- То опосля грозы, государь мой… Говаривал старик волхв, что опосля грозы сердце любого человека мается… - прижался теснее к нему Марко, руками обвил, слушая, как бьется внутри Деяновой груди горячее живое.  
\- А то идем почивать… Прав родич мой, поздно уж… Веди меня…  
Привел его Марко в шатер, разоблачиться помог, одеяла накинул на государево тело, сам рядом лен по его просьбе, да не в ногах, а как равный, под боком его. Прижался к его жаркому плечу, глаза сомкнул и заснул.  
Что и помнил то последнее, как шептал ему что-то Деян, в макушку в кудри целуя.


End file.
